Back In Time
by Karen A. Plattes
Summary: Hermione and an unexpected friend are the only ones who have a chance to save the world, Can they do it?
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first attempt at a fanfic so don't be mean. I hope I can soon write more. Just a little about me. I am 12 turning 13 in April 01. I enjoy writing but was almost fearful to write Harry Potter. I hope you like comment to me if you do. Daniela Goncalves.  
  
Hermione felt sick. She swung her feet off the side of her bed, sitting up she could see out of the window. It was a bright winters day. One of the girls had left the windows open and she could tell it was getting warmer. The winter hadn't been too cold but there were days when they didn't go out for Herbology.  
  
Hermione, ignoring the knot in her stomach, walked to the end of her bed to get her things before she got ready. As she walked past the window, seeing Hagrid on the ground she got a chill. It was odd seeing as though there was no breeze that morning, the trees in the forbidden forest were perfect statues. Half asleep, Hermione didn't notice. Walking into the Bathroom Hermione expected to feel the cold ceramic under her toes, but instead she felt soft moist grass. Her eyes took awhile to adjust to the new bright light. Once they did she found herself in a field of lilies. But that wasn't the strangest part. She was standing next to none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco stared, "What the hell! Granger what did you do?" He spat at Hermione. Hermione recoiled slightly.  
  
"What me! How do I know you aren't the one who did- whatever you did to get us here." She yelled in return, she was more afraid then angry but she didn't show it.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." They began to look around; behind them there was a large manor. It looked big, not as big as Hogwarts, but large all the same.  
  
"Who do you think lives there?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
  
"Lets find out shall we Granger." Draco stepped towards the house, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "What!" He spat. Hermione ignored is tone.  
  
"You have no idea who lives there it could be dangerous." She looked at the house again. Two people in old style clothing walked out the front doors, a servant followed they all seemed mad. Draco wrenched his arm out of Hermione's grip and sprinted towards the people. Hermione remained for a second but then followed close behind Draco. But befor they could get close enough to the three people, the servent stepped in front.  
  
"Stay back! State yourself." He pulled a long sward from his waist ban. Draco stopped, and threw his arm out to stop Hermione, almost protectively. Hermione stared at the sword; it looked like one she had seen in muggel studies.  
  
"We don't know where we are! We mean you no harm." Hermione yelled back to the man now holding the sward. "Please, sir would tell us where we are I-"  
  
"Silence!" Hermione coward behind Draco. " I don't care to help you or waste my time with you." He stuck the sward back into his waist ban and they all turned to leave.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco said, his voice shook slightly, but he continued to go towards the manor. Hermione stayed right next to him.  
  
"I don't know. But did you see that sward?"  
  
"It looked like the sward of the ages, from muggel studies." Hermione stopped. She knew Draco was close to the top of their year, but she had no idea that he knew anything about muggeles. They soon came to the door. It felt almost magical, like Hogwarts you could feel the magic coming through the walls. Once again Hermione grabbed Draco's arm as he went to knock on the door.  
  
"What is it this time?" He didn't give her the same attitude as before, but she could hear a bored tone in his voice. How can he find this boring? Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"We don't know what we will find in there."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I take good care of you." Hermione thought she hadn't heard right. He had called her by her first name; she didn't even know he knew it.  
  
" With what, you don't have your wand. They could be more powerful, they could out number us they could." Just then the door flew open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry did you see Hermione? She was supposed to help me with my essay for Snape." Ron wasn't just worried about his work her was also worried about Hermione. It was noon and she was nowhere to be found. He had checked everywhere, the library, the great hall the hospital wing, even the bathroom where they had brewed polyjuice potion four years ago.  
  
"I haven't seen her since last night." Harry was unconcerned, right at that moment he was polishing his broom. "She'll turn up she probably went to go see Hagrid, she said something about going yesterday."  
  
"Well I got to find her." He left the common room, only to come back ten minutes later weighed down with rock cakes.  
  
"She wasn't there. Hagrid said he hadn't seen her all day." Ron pulled up a chair to where Harry sat still working on his broom. He took out a quill and parchment. "It's going to be a long Saturday." Then he began working on the essay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione let out a little yelp. Draco just stared in disbelief. Behind the door stood a demon. It looked unlike any thing Draco had ever seen, it seemed like a redcap just inside out.  
  
"What would you like?" It asked, its voice seemed like chainsaws scratching metal. The grip hermione had on Draco's arm was so tight he could feel the blood leaving his arm. The expression on his face didn't change from its shocked appearance but his voice was its usual sly one.  
  
"We would like to know where we are." The expression changed on the creature's face.  
  
"Are you the young Malfoy and Granger?" He seemed to be overjoyed.  
  
"Yes how did you know, who we are?" Hermione asked before Draco could say anything.  
  
"But of course we have been waiting for you all morning! Well come in, come in. We have much to ask you." Draco turned to Hermione, then back to the demon.  
  
"Can we have a minute?"  
  
"But of course." He gave a deep bob and left the two on the doorstep.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione was vacant of any ideas.  
  
"Well we could go in, but I think we should take a few precautions first."  
  
"Like what? We don't have our wands."  
  
"What if I told you I knew a spell that you don't really need our wands for."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My father taught me how to do this spell. He uses it when he does public speaking. He attaches his thought train to my mother's train thought, and then she reads his speech to him mentally." He sighed. "Then we will be able to talk to each other."  
  
Hermione thought about this a moment. She didn't know if she would like to hear what he was thinking. But in the short time she thought she decided to go with it. "Fine. How do we do this?"  
  
"We have to hold hands and say 'Allocatem notionium synctally' then that's it were done." He held out his hand Hermione took it. "Oh yeah, one rule, not fantasizing about me."  
  
"As if I would." Hermione shot back.  
  
" I was just kidding." He smiled, she could feel his grip get tight. He was scared. "Ready? On the count of three. One, two, three." Simultaneously they said the spell. It felt like someone had put water in her ear. Then the feeling was gone. She looked at Draco.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
'Yes. My spells always work.' It sounded as if he was whispering in her ear, it tickled.  
  
'Does it work for me?' Draco nodded 'We should knock then' He nodded again and knocked on the door. At once it opened.  
  
"Now come in, they are waiting in the drawing room, follow me." The creature led them to a large room. The walls we draped in deep plum velvet, the floor had a jade rug. There were only five pieces of furniture in the room four high back chairs facing a bay window, and one long table with draws going all around the bottom. Suddenly very afraid Hermione grabbed Draco's hand with a squeeze, he squeezed back.  
  
"Sir, Miss. they are here they have come." A man stood up from one of the chairs, he was tall and had dazzling features. Next to him a woman stood. She was by far the most beautiful person Draco had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you Wynn go prepare tea." The man's voice was soft and kind  
  
"Come and sit by the window we have much to talk about."  
  
'Draco, she looks like.'  
  
'Lily Potter.'  
  
"Where are we?" Draco enquired  
  
"The question is not where you are, if that was the question the answer would be you are at Hogwarts. The question is when you are." The man replied smiling. "Now Draco if you will sit we will explain."  
  
'How did he know your name?'  
  
'Ask.'  
  
'Why don't you?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
"How did you know my name?" Hermione could tell the two people were wizards; she could feel the magic grow considerably when she walked in the room.  
  
"I know all about you Draco, and you too Hermione. I know all about the keys."  
  
"The two what?" Hermione spoke in a small voice.  
  
"I know the knowledge of the keys would be lost in time. If you sit I will tell you all about it."  
  
Still holding her hand Draco led Hermione to two of the chairs. They sat down. The man sat next to Draco, and the lady sat next to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco demanded, Hermione squeezed his hand. She didn't think it wise to sound like his usual holier-then-now self. He painfully squeezed back, almost like a warning not to interfere.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather know who you are?" The woman asked sweetly.  
  
"No. I would like to know who I am talking first."  
  
'Don't get them upset'  
  
'Don't worry, its ok.'  
  
'It wont be ok if they curse us'  
  
'Shhh'  
  
"We are the last remains of the first attempt of the keys."  
  
"I meant names. If you don't mind"  
  
"We are called Anika and Jonah."  
  
"What do you mean we are 'keys'?" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice once again.  
  
"I was hoping we could get to that. The keys were at first masses of ignited stones that the great ruler would use during a battle to defeat the 'evil'. Then they became people that could be taught to absorb the power sent against them. They could defeat a whole army. We have been calling on the decedents of the keys for years, before a fight or great war would start. We called on you to train you to help the right side. But we need to know what side you are on first." Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
'Don't look at me like that. I don't follow my father.' Hermione was surprised.  
  
'Sorry'  
  
"We are on the side of the good." Hermione said confidently. "Both of us."  
  
"Good! I can tell you are not lying. I don't believe you have your wands." The woman spoke in a near whisper they had to strain their ears to hear.  
  
"No. We don't."  
  
"Fine, we will send you back, for one half hour, collect your wands and a change of cloths. Don't forget what you are there for, and make sure you are out of site from anyone after twenty-five minutes. Don't tell anyone, it is important they don't know."  
  
Draco nodded, Hermione followed his lead.  
  
'I'm scared'  
  
'Me too'  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"O.K thirty minutes."  
  
"Bye."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes she was in her dormitory. She thanked god it was empty.  
  
She rushed around the room grabbing things here and there. She dumped her homework out on her bed and began to fill the bag with her things.  
  
'Hermione' Hermione jumped, she had forgotten the spell.  
  
'Yeah Malfoy?'  
  
' What the hell do I bring?' Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
'Clothes, um your wand for sure and your toothbrush.'  
  
'Ok, thanks. And Hermione.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Call me Draco. We are going to be working together. Like it or not.'  
  
'We better hurry Draco, get ready.'  
  
'Are you telling me what to do now?'  
  
'Damn right I am.' They both laughed.  
  
"There you are, Hermione. We have been looking for you everywhere." It was Ron. What he was doing in the girls dormitory Hermione didn't know.  
  
'What is he doing here' Hermione thought Draco stopped laughing.  
  
'You can't tell Weasly anything'  
  
'I know, I know I have to get rid of him'  
  
'Hurry up we have. fifteen minutes.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione thought hard.  
  
"Just around. Why?"  
  
"I need help with Snape's essay. Its brutal." Ron flopped down on her bed looking at her homework. "Can I use yours to copy?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Hermione knew this wasn't her usual attitude towards his homework but she didn't have time.  
  
'Ten minutes Hermione."  
  
'I'll get rid of him.'  
  
" Can you leave? I have to get changed."  
  
"Ok, see you into the common room." Hermione let out a sigh as the dormitory door closed behind Ron.  
  
'Finish getting ready and get into the bathroom, it's the perfect place to get sent back.'  
  
'So you are the one giving the orders now?'  
  
'You better believe it.' Hermione grabbed her wand and left the dormitory and went straight to the girls' bathroom.  
  
'How much time do we have left?' Hermione asked as she paced the bathroom.  
  
'Five minutes. Doesn't this feel odd to you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'This, we are about to go back in time to learn to save the world.'  
  
'I'm really trying not to think right now, but the thing that is confusing me is that it had to us.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well you know. we are not the best of friends you know, I don't even think you like me as a friend.' There was a silence it was odd not having him whisper in her ear.  
  
'Hermione I.' The sentence was cut off as they traveled back to the field of lilies. This time they were not alone. Anika and Jonah were standing there waiting for them.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Anika seemed to have taken over at this place. They began to walk to the Manor.  
  
'Hermione, when I was mean to you it was because my father was controlling me.' Hermione was shocked Draco went on. 'He forced me to be mean to any muggel born and muggel lovers. Sorry if I hurt your feelings'  
  
'Its ok.'  
  
They came to the door of the house. Jonah opened the door. The smell of brewing potion met their nostrils. Hermione felt uneasy, she had had bad experiences before.  
  
They were led into a large workroom, there were many cauldrons brewing all over the room. Behind each cauldron, to Hermione's disgust, were house elves.  
  
"First thing we do is concentrate your power, and give your wands absorbing powers. So they can withstand a curse, but you have to learn to block first. Jonah will work on your wands, give them to him." The two handed their wands to Jonah, and left the room with Anika. She led them to a room near the workroom, the room was completely empty.  
  
It was as big as the Hogwarts entrance hall. Draco looked like he had seen bigger.  
  
A second after they entered the room, Jonah came in the room with the wands in hand, they seemed to have a glow to them, he handed them the wands and smiled.  
  
"Now, shoot each other with the worst spell you are capable of."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I found her." Ron said sitting next to Harry, who had just begun his work.  
  
"Really, where was she?" he asked only half interested.  
  
"In her dormitory."  
  
"Is she coming down? Snape's essay is really hard."  
  
" Yep, she just has to get changed."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What? We will hurt each other." Draco locked shocked.  
  
"No, you wont. I have done the necessary spells on your wands. They will absorb any negative spells thrown at them."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Its my spell, my spells always work."  
  
'I think we should, but Draco, nothing too powerful.'  
  
'Don't worry. It sounds like their trying to get us to hurt each other.'  
  
'For some reason I trust them.' Draco looked at Hermione, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face showed no emotion at all.  
  
"Ok, Draco, you go first." Anika said, she almost sounded worried, this made Hermione uneasy. Draco could see her shift uncomfortably. He thought about what she would say if he told her how he really felt about her, how he had liked he since the first day on the train. How he often cursed his father's name for keeping him under his control. Draco raised his wand, the first spell he could think of that would not hurt Hermione. The first spell was the tickling spell Harry had once used on him in the hall. He preformed the spell, as soon as the spell left his wand, Hermione's wand shot up to admit his spell. At first there was a scream, in seemed to come from the wand in Hermione's hand, then there was a burst of laughter. It filled the air around the walls in the empty room.  
  
"That was great, now Hermione its your turn."  
  
They worked on new spells and defensive spells. It was hours before they stopped to have lunch. After lunch they went right back to training. They trained for a few more hours; once they stopped for dinner it was cold because they worked right through dinnertime.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said while walking to the big room after dinner. "Won't the people at school worry about us never being there where they left us I mean aren't we going to train during the week?"  
  
"We will finish now and you will go home. You will not return tomorrow. But you will come on Monday, while everybody is asleep."  
  
"Collect you things and go into the drawing room. Wait for us there, we have to get some thing."  
  
Draco and Hermione grabbed their things and headed to wards the drawing room. Hermione remembered how scared she felt this morning; it was like one hundred times worse now.  
  
"I bet I'll be famous after all this." Draco gave Hermione a half smile after sitting down in one of the high backed chairs.  
  
"I guess you get what you always wanted then." Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"It doesn't look so great from this point of view."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"There will be a lot of dark wizards after us Hermione. They will all want to kill us. If they don't use magic, they will kill us with some muggel thing."  
  
"This is a good opportunity to help the moral side Draco, we can defeat Lord Voldermont. We have enough power to win a war. Remember we're in this together."  
  
"What good is it to win the war if you lose all you friends and family. Why do you think there is war Hermione? There are usually two sides in a war, the power hungry side and the side that is taking care of their family and friends. I fight on the good side, I will lose everyone."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, she was grateful that Anike came in.  
  
"Its time to go. I will give you these bracelets." She handed them each a clear glass bracelet. "They will glow, five minutes before we will be bringing you back here. Be out of sight. Get ready."  
  
'Do you want to take the spell of Hermione?'  
  
'No, we might need it.'  
  
"Bye."  
  
**************************************************************** 


	2. Hard times

OK I KNOW I DIDN'T LEAVE LASTE TIME WITH MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER BUT THIS PART IS BETTER. HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW. Daniela Goncalves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione poured over her homework. She had to finish soon. She had no idea when she was going to be sent into the past. She looked over at the wall clock. It was past midnight, she didn't know how she would be after a night of training. They had been training for a week already, and she could hardly stay awake in classes. She looked out of the window. It was dark out side; the treetops were swaying in the wind like a dance. Hermione could fell her eyelids become heavy. Just as she settled her head on her hands, she felt the too familiar warmth of her glowing bracelet.   
  
'Hermione, are you up?' Draco's voice sounded in her ear.  
  
'Yes, yes I'm up. Don't forget your wand.'  
  
'Ok, see you in a second.'  
  
"Hermione ran around her room getting her cloak and. She couldn't see ready when the five minute warning went off. She grabbed her bag and wand. She didn't understand why Anika had asked her to bring an overnight bag. They hadn't stayed past two in the morning.  
  
Hermione looked around her room for any thing she might have forgotten.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco gave a massive yawn.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Crabe asked sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep." And on command Crabe plopped down and fell asleep. Just in time too. The next thing Draco knew he was in the all too familiar field. Though it was dark, Draco could tell where he was, and her could tell it was Hermione at his elbow.  
  
"You look tired." Draco said half asleep himself. "We should really work out some kind of schedule, so we can get more the a few hours of sleep." Hermione nodded, too tired to speak. They began to walk towards the manor, leaning on each other for support. Draco liked his time with Hermione; they were really starting to become friends.  
  
The door of the manor opened after the first knock. Wynn led them to an office. The office had huge soft chairs. Hermione fell in one of the chairs. Hermione wanted to rest her eyes, she only closed them for a second and she was gone, asleep at last.  
  
  
J***************************Dream********************************J   
  
Hermione was running hard and fast. She was looking for something, or someone. Her eyes darted from one dark side to the other. She had an odd feeling she could hardly ex-plain She knew she was getting closer to the thing she was looking for; she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Then up ahead she saw someone, it was Draco, Hermione's new friend. He was talking to some one who was lying on the floor, oblivious of his yelling.  
  
"Draco!" She heard her voice as if from far away. He didn't look up at her. Hermione came around to where he was standing; she saw he was talking to Hermione, but not Hermione, another Hermione. One that was asleep on the floor in the office. Slowly the darkness around her became lighter and she could make out the rest of the office. Hermione looked around she knew it was the office that she had fallen asleep in but it was different. Hermione looked around the room again. In the chair behind the desk sat a very happy Voldermont. He had a crud smile; it didn't even look like a smile more like a smirk.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Hermione screamed. Though in reality it was no more then a whisper. She could feel Draco's strong arms lift her from the spot. She could tell he was tired. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Hay," she said rubbing her eyes. " Sorry I fell asleep. Are we going to start now?"  
  
"Sorry to tell you, but we are done the training for tonight." He replied in barely a whisper.   
  
"Oh, I am sorry Draco. Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Its ok, we thought you needed the sleep." Hermione was surprised. The longer she knew him the more, and closer together the surprises came.  
  
"And what about you? And where are we going?"  
  
"To answer both your questions, we are going upstairs, we are going to sleep here to-night."  
  
"But what about school?" Hermione had a perfect record of attendance; accept of course when she was stuck in the hospital wing in year two, being half cat. And then again being frozen statue   
  
"Anika said she would take care of it. We will be able to sleep in today. As long as you want." He gave her a smile. She leaned into him as they went up a set of staircases afraid of falling over the rail. Soon he kicked open a door and set her in a chair between the bed and the window, they were the only piece of furniture in the room.  
  
"Sleep, I will be next door if you need me." He gave her a peck on the forehead and handed her the overnight bag she had brought, then he left the room. Hermione pulled on her pyjamas. Then crawled thankfully into bed. The blankets were warm and inviting.   
  
She dreamt the same dream only it was different. This time she knew what was going to happen. She waited in the shadows, waiting for the worst person in the world, and sure enough, there he was as the room came into focus. He saw the room with delight on his cold face and triumph. Hermione couldn't understand why he was there and how he found them in the past, the only thing she knew was he was happy. She knew that wasn't a good thing. Then suddenly he looked up at her, the smile on his face grew. Then he spoke in a deep almost upset voice.  
  
"That's what you get for taking the piece from its spot in the puzzle. You know who I am?" Hermione nodded. "Now I am your worst nightmare. You put the piece back or I'll visit you frequently." He then turned back to the room and the show of worry sweeping over Draco's face.   
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. All at once forgetting the dream. She was suddenly afraid of the room. She couldn't see the corners clearly. The room was dark and she couldn't stand it. Grabbing her wand she went into Draco's room. He was fast asleep. Hermione walked up to the side of his bed. Almost afraid to wake him.  
  
"Draco." She whispered, his eyes snapped open. "I'm scared." He lifted a corner of his blankets, Hermione crawled under them. He put an arm around her. She felt safe, safe enough to fell fast asleep almost right away. Before she fell asleep Draco gave Hermione a good night squeeze. Hermione squeezed back. She was really starting to like him, in the big brother sense.   
  
J*********************************J********************************J   
  
They work up way past noon. Hermione and Draco were both pulling tightly on each other's pyjamas when Wynn nudged Draco to awake him.  
  
"Miss and Sir have to get up now." He said in a loud voice, the sound of his voice, even in a whisper, was unbearable. Draco jerked awake, hermione still fast asleep next to him.  
  
"Do we have to wake her up?" He whispered to Wynn.  
  
"Its ok I'm up." Hermione sighed into his pillow, which she had grabbed halfway into the night. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"Are you awake then?" He said. He didn't feel as tired as he was, but he was still tired.  
  
"I wish I could sleep forever." Draco laughed. Wynn shook his head.  
  
"Be careful as to what you wish for miss. It just may come true, besides who will save the world?" Hermione and Draco laughed and sat up. The room was full of sunlight. Hermione was so tired she could have easily slept on.  
  
"Why do we need to get up? I thought we could sleep as long as we needed." Draco slid his arms around his knees resting his head on them.  
  
"Anika says you must eat, then you may go back to sleep." Wynn went to the hall and come back with a tray, of food. Hermione wasn't all that hungry, but Draco was, he ate a few helpings of everything. After they ate Wynn disappeared back into the hall, the two sixteen year olds fell fast asleep once more.   
  
It seemed like only second had they fallen asleep were they once again awoken. But it was a lot more then a second, it was now dark. They didn't wake because anyone had poked them, but because they were finally well rested.   
  
"Good afternoon. Did you sleep well?" Anika asked as they sat down at the dinner table.  
  
"Yes, thank you. But might I ask, how are we able to be here without upsetting anything in the future?"  
  
"Its moderately simple. Here it's a leap year. Today doesn't happen in your time until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ok." Hermione was happy to finally be caught up on her sleep. " How much longer are we going to be training?" She asked not expecting the answer.  
  
"We are finished. You will go back to your life at Hogwarts. We will call on you once a week to keep you up to date." Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They were overwhelmed with joy, they both almost jumped.  
  
"I think there is a change in you two. When you came you were not close, I am glade that you are two likeable people. Some people wouldn't have been able to get through the training as you have. Congratulations. We will send you back in twenty minutes. Hermione you will be doing your homework at the same desk as last night, and Draco you will be sitting at the end of your bed. I won't you to remember to tell no one. Even though you can't use your powers involuntary, you can still be tricked." She gave a sigh. " Go and get ready to leave, I have to prepare something."   
  
Back in the room where they slept, Hermione and Draco were talking about lifting the spell that allowed them to communicate.  
  
"I think we should keep it. We might need it, yes I wont to keep it." Draco paced the room again.  
  
"Do you think Potter will wise up eventually?"  
  
"No, and I don't want him to. This is something only we can do. That's another reason; we can discus this without anyone hearing us. And we won't have to meet anywhere be-cause we will be able to do this much easier."  
  
"Fine, we will." Draco said finally stopping and turning to Hermione, but before he could say anything he was sitting at the end of his bed.  
  
J*******************************************************************J   
  
Hermione woke up. For the first time in a long she felt like everything was normal again, or as normal as it could get at Hogwarts. She washed up and went to the great hall. She sat with Harry and Ron. She felt sorry for Draco at the Slytherin table, ever since they had begun to go back in time her had felt less and less comfortable, at his own table. Hermione looked over at him, he and Goyle had just gotten into some sort of fight. There was yelling and shoving. In past times Draco would have gone for his wand but he didn't. Instead he stormed out of the hall. Everyone was staring. After he left the room went into a steady murmur. Hermione waited a minute then left after him. She knew where to find him. They had been meeting in moaning Myrtle's bathroom to practice their new spells.   
  
When Hermione opened the door with the out of order sign, Hermione heard Draco banging on a stall door; one of his ways of letting off steam was to hit something. Draco had said it was his father's favourite; he usually hit Draco. He had shown her a scar he had gotten when his father had thrown him through a window, when he found Hermione had beaten him for head of their year.   
  
"Draco, are you ok?" Draco looked at Hermione, he was actually smiling. "What hap-pened?"  
  
"The funniest thing. I stood up for you when Goyle said a certain comment, we won't go into detail, and we got into a fight." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I think this is absurd, we should be able to be friends. I think we should walk into that hall and go sit together at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"Why not, the Slytherin table would just die."  
  
"I wouldn't do anything like that." Moaning Myrtle had left her toilet. She floated in be-tween them. A look of fake wisdom planted on her pearly white face.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked evenly, he had gotten used to her butting in. Even though he said things about her after leaving the bathroom, he never said a thing in front of her. Hermione was starting to think he was an ok guy.  
  
"Why would you want to upset anything more then it already is? Do you think they will accept friends, with one on one side of the broomstick, and the other so far on the other?"  
Hermione looked at Draco. His face was resolute. He looked to Hermione then back at Myrtle.   
  
"I don't care!" He turned and stormed out of the bathroom, grabbing Hermione on the way out.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are we going? You're hurting me." They stopped in the hall, some passers were staring. He let go of her arm and started off down the hall.   
  
"I'm going outside." He called to her over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait up. I'm coming."  
  
'Aren't you afraid someone will see us together?'  
  
'You know that's not how I feel.' They were now walking down the hall together.  
  
'How do you feel?'   
  
They stopped in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Draco, your like a big brother to m-" But Hermione's was cut short, there was a pain in her right wrist, it was the bracelet, but this time it was different this time it was more painful. Draco looked down at his own wrist. He looked alarmed. It wasn't there time to go in was a day before they were to get called.   
  
'Something's wrong' they looked all around them. They saw a door of an empty classroom ajar. They ran to it and shut the door, it was the DADA room and Hermione could see that they were going to start defence on vampires, their new teacher, Miss McNally had set up a row of garlic and stakes on a desk at the front of the classroom. Just as she picked up one of the stakes, the room around her changed. But this time they were not in the field they were in the house. They had never been brought straight to the house. Something was wrong. The air that was usually filled you bright magic vibes, were full of hateful and destructive spells. They looked at each other, then in one second they headed towards the large room where they had been training. Draco looked around the room, he didn't see a thing. He was about to leave when he heard Hermione's shriek. She was looking up. A look of pure terror on her face, reluctantly Draco looked up, he too gave out a yelp. There suspended from the end of a rope was a skull, with a snake twisting in its mouth.  
  
L********************************************************************L   
  
"Hermione, can you hear me? Wake up." Draco's voice was far away, Hermione's head was throbbing, where she hit when she fainted after seeing the skull. How? She asked herself coming around. How did Voldermont find her and Draco in the past? What did he know that Anika hadn't told them?  
Hermione opened her eyes. Draco's face swam into view; a look of concern was on his face. He gave a smile when he sew she had awoken. When she tried to get up he gently pushed her back onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry you can't get up, I have very strict orders that you don't move until Anika gets back."   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"She went to go investigate the sign."  
  
"So do we know what happened or am I just going to lay here for the rest of my life."  
  
"Nothing happened, Anika was just as shocked as we were."  
  
"Then who called us back?"  
"We don't know. I could be anyone." He said all this in a depressing tone, but Hermione had the feeling he wasn't bothered by what they found.  
  
Anika walked in with the snake. She looked at the two children and sighed.  
  
"Well it's who I thought it would be."  
  
"Who?" Draco and Hermione said at once.  
  
"Damien." She looked at the children as if she expected them to have some sort of reaction.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, feeling stupid for the first time.  
  
"What do they teach you at that school? Damien is the most powerful dark wizard."  
  
"Never heard of him." Draco said. Hermione was happy to know she wasn't the only one lost.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you." She led them to a room filled with books, of all shapes and sizes. Anika pulled a book of the shelf and began to flip through the pages. Hermione and Draco took the opportunity to look around. Hermione found many books that caught her eye, one titled 'When you need to get rid of diamonds and fast' and another 'why do long spells when we have the shortcuts?'  
  
"Here we are," Anika said snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. " 'Damien who has no record of a last name is the most powerful dark wizard known to exist' and then it goes on. There is a picture." Hermione and Draco moved over to the book. And staring up at them, was none other then a replica of lord Voldermont.   
  
"Are you sure that's Damien? Because that looks a lot like our bad guy."  
  
"He is right, that looks a lot like Voldermont."  
  
"No he is Voldermont's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather"   
  
"They look the same."  
  
"Yes, well if you are powerful enough you can bestow an descendant with your look and a great part of your power. It was first used to keep the memory of an evil being in the world long after you are gone. But unfortunately, you unleash hell to the future."   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down next to her in the great hall. They were having lunch. But Hermione felt she couldn't eat after finding that there were two bad guys after her at the same time. She looked over at Draco before answering; he looked pale and was sitting away from Crabe and Goyle.  
  
"I was in the library." She hadn't been too worried about Ron and Harry finding out, she knew they trusted her. Even though they wouldn't let go about the time-turner.  
  
"We checked you weren't there." Harry said grabbing the pumpkin juice from the center of the table.  
  
"We must have missed each other. I think we should get a head start on those essay professor Binns told us we were going to do. She wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Why? We have a whole two weeks." Ron moaned, Hermione was upset he never took school seriously. And he still passed with fine grades.   
  
" Yes let us all fail because you want to wait." Hermione glared at him.   
  
" Fine! But you better help me." Hermione sat back in her chair, sometimes she felt like she was carrying the two of them through school. But she didn't mind much.   
  
  
J********************************************************************J   
  
Ok I don't know what to say about the next part. It will be mainly about Hermione and the past. Won't say anymore. I hope you like. Please remark. I will get to the next part of the story soon. There seemed to be a lot of tired seines in the story that is mainly because I have been so tired lately. I will get well rested and the characters will be alert.  
Daniela Goncalves  



	3. the sighn

"Hermione, this won't accomplish anything." Draco whispered to his fellow traveler as they walked down the deserted halls of Hogwarts.  
  
" Of course it will." Draco sighed and quickened his step. Hermione was racing down the hallway. He couldn't see her but he could hear she was far ahead now.  
  
"I don't like this spell either. It could ware off at any time." Draco was referring to the spell Hermione put on them to make them invisible to grown ups. If Mr. Filtch were to walk by they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"It will not ware off. It was not a easy spell but I did it right and will only ware off if you say the reverse spell." Hermione had reached the destination. She pulled on the door handle and walked in the familiar room.  
  
As they walked among the dusty volumes and textbooks that covered the walls, Draco got an uneasy feeling. He didn't like being in the dark library, night or day it was creepy to him.   
  
"What are we looking for anyway?" He yawned nit really wanting to be awake. Hermione had called magically into his ear until he awoke from his restful sleep.  
  
"We are looking for that book Anika showed us. It was called 'Great Not so Great Wizards and Witches' it will be a very old book." Draco stopped.  
  
"Why in the world are we looking for a book we don't need?" He asked upset at Hermione for waking him.  
  
"We do need the book. I want to find out what kind of magic he used to become someone that is feared." Hermione asked pulling a book from a shelf, even though it wasn't the one they were looking for.  
  
"Why don't you ask Anika so we can get some sleep? I can't believe you."  
  
"I don't want her to know we are looking this up." Hermione said shortly.  
  
"Why not? She wouldn't be too happy will she?" Draco started to feel that Hermione was keeping something from him.  
  
"I don't think she wants us to know how powerful he is and worry about them while we are here." Draco still thought she was hiding something but didn't know what. "I actually wanted to ask her what he was doing using Voldermont' sign." Draco knew what he was doing. But he was intimidated about what Hermione would think about how much he knew about Voldermont. But in the end of his battle with his mind it was better, he thought, if she knew all she needed to.  
  
"It was originally the sign of a great dark wizard, he name is lost, it has been passed down from one dark wizard to another. It is a sign of power and warning used to warn the opponent of the dark wizard that they are being closely watched." Hermione fell silent and he could feel her getting close.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione sounded shocked.  
  
"Well I was taught by my father all about the dark lords of history."  
  
"Then you know who that guy was." She sounded almost excited.  
  
"No that's one that my father never indicated. The first I heard of him was from Anika. Besides Hermione I don't think her is a great threat, but I do think I need sleep. Can we please just go to sleep and ask Anika about this later?"  
  
"Fine lets go, but you are coming back tomorrow to find a book on transportation spells." Hermione said, her footsteps directed to the door.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wont to know how they are getting us that far back in time." Draco sighed. He was starting to think being friends with Hermione was hard.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Hermione! Hello! Are you alright?" Ron shouted at her. They were sitting in the great at the Gryffindor, but Hermione's thoughts were at the Slythern table with Draco, literally they had been discussing the information they wanted to ask Anika, Draco rather reluctantly. "You look as if you have been awake all night. Don't tell me you were studying for that potion exam. You know everything about the subject." Ron reached over her and grabbed the book she was pretending to read. " 'The book of mythology and other things that might interest you' who thinks up these titles anyway, I got one book up stairs called 'Great not so great Wizards and witches' it is full of cool bad guys, but it wouldn't catch you attention by the title. If I ever wrote-" Hermione's ears perked up.  
  
"Do, you think I could look at that book?" Ron looked shocked but then just shrugged.  
  
"I guess, but I want it back. I'm on this story about this witch who snuck up on this old guy and made him dance 'I maybe a tiny chimney sweep but I've got an enormous broom' in front of the town he lived in." Harry, who had been quiet, laughed slightly.  
"What do you want it for? But I don't want to know if it is going to take an hour to explain."  
  
"Good, then you don't want to know." Hermione said quietly. "Do you think you could get it for me?" Ron looked upset to having to get up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it, I have practice anyway, and I didn't bring my broom with me to breakfast." Harry said getting up from his spot and heading out the door. He came back ten minutes later, book and broom in hand.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said grabbing the book from Harry.  
  
'Draco, you wouldn't believe our luck'  
  
'What is it now?' Draco asked rather dryly that Hermione was offended, but was quick to tell him of the book.  
  
'Ron had the book all this time' Hermione looked up and saw the expression on Draco's face change form one of boredom to one of surprise.  
  
'Well what are we waiting for? Lets go to the bathroom' They both got up at the same time and walked out of the hall. They raced to the second floor and went into the out of order bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************   
"So, what does it say about him?" Draco asked impatiently. But Hermione sat on the floor in a deep calm, flipping through the book. But as she got to the back cover of the old book, the horrible truth set in.  
  
"Its not here." She said in a far off voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course he is, you didn't look well enough. Give me the book. And you call yourself a witch." Hermione was too upset to think about what he had said.  
Draco opened the front page and muttered a spell. As if a wind was blowing the pages the book's pages flew from the back cover to the front. When they had all reach the front Draco's face fell. "He's not here." He sat next to Hermione on the floor. "Are you sure this was the book?" Hermione nodded. "Someone could have taken it out."   
  
"I suppose, but why?" She really wasn't asking anyone but Myrtle felt she had to add.  
  
"Maybe so you wouldn't find out." Draco and Hermione didn't say anything, they were both thinking about who wouldn't want them to know. If Ron had the book then it could have been accidentally torn out without his knowing. Hermione knowing Ron thought this possible. But Draco on the other hand was thinking of someone else.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
"Ron?" Hermione said casually. "Did you by any chance see anything about some guy named Damien in the book you let me borrow?" Ron thought long and hard.  
  
"Was he the one who cut out the victim's heart and served it to their family?" He asked looking at Harry.  
  
"No," Harry replied looking over his stare chart. "That was Dakeve the demon form Norway. Hermione is talking about the guy who tried to conquer the world, like Voldermont." Hermione was taken aback.  
  
" Don't say that name!" Ron said back with a shiver.  
  
"How did you know about that? I don't even know." Hermione said almost upset he knew.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, told us how it was just like history repeating itself, and how it has been foretold, you now the usual blabber." They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework, so there was a few people were eavesdropping to Harry's story.  
  
"What else did she say? What happened last time." Collin asked sitting next to Hermione at the table, looking excited.  
  
"Well, there were these people who could take down whole armies with a single curse, they were trained to defend the good guys. They stood there in front of a whole army of thousands, with no other defence, the bad guys laughed at them and said they were all chicken."  
  
" But they weren't saying that after were they?" Lavender asked sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Nope, they blew them away with the one spell and one the war."  
  
"Who were these people that could get the whole army down?" Collin asked. Harry had to think a minute. But then he got a look on his face, as if he didn't really understand.  
  
"She said they were the Keys. I don't think we can really believe the old bat anyway. Imagine that kind of power, being able to defend the world from the most powerful armies, I don't think anyone is capable to have that much power." He looked around the table at the crowd of students. He laughed. "Its only a story the crazy bat told us, its probably not true anyway. Don't you think the 'Keys' would have already gotten rid of Vol- sorry He-who-must-not-be-named?" The people looked at each other then started to scatter.  
  
"I have to go somewhere, the library. Be back soon." Hermione got up and left the room.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione thought sending it out to Draco. It was getting easy to channel her thoughts more and more as time wore on.  
  
'Yeah?' Draco said back he sounded happy to hear her. 'Wait, does this have to do with that book?' He said more sorry to hear Hermione.  
  
'Yes and no, it wasn't in the book but Professor Trelawney told the third years a story about Damien, and the keys of back then' She had expected Draco to get excited but he didn't.   
  
'And, like I believe anything that old bat says.'  
  
'No, it sounds as if it fits with what we have been told by Anika'  
  
'Ok now what?'  
  
'Where are you?'  
'My dorm why?'  
  
'Lets meet.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'We need to get out of the castle.' Hermione said thinking of where they could meet.   
  
' The Quidditch pitch. No one is there now, I can see the pitch from here'  
  
'Ok, see you there in five minutes.'  
  
'Ok.' Hermione broke the connection on their thoughts and walked faster. She didn't know why they were going to talk they had really nothing to talk about, Hermione wanted to research prophecies. But didn't feel like explaining anything to the librarian.  
  
She walked out to the pitch, seeing Draco halfway, he saw her and waited up for her. The sun was dipping behind the mountain and it was beginning to get cold. Hermione pulled her robes around her, scolding herself for not bringing her cloak. They sat in the stands about when to start on the research on transporting people far back in time. They decided to meet in Myrtles bathroom to look through books Hermione would get. A movement caught the corner of Hermione's eye, she was scared for a second but then realized it was just an owl. Hermione had been jumpy lately and she didn't like the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach. They talked a little about the up coming Quidditch match and whom they thought would win. Hermione usually didn't like to talk about Quidditch because the guys always talked to one another as if she weren't there, but Draco asked if she understood a term and then explained. They only stopped talking when it was so dark they could no longer see each other.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Did you get what you wanted from the library?" Ron asked, still pouring over his work.  
  
"What? Oh sure." Harry looked up from his own homework.   
  
" What's up? We hardly see you anymore, you aren't keeping something from us, are you?" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. They also exchanged looks.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Hermione didn't like the way they were looking at her.  
  
" This." Harry said, talking the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" She said furiously. " I can't believe you have been spying on me." Ron looked at Harry before responding.  
  
"It was an accident, we couldn't find you anywhere so we used the map. But you didn't show up at all some times. But other times you were on the second floor." He looked over to Harry, who continued.  
  
"Sometimes you were alone and then sometimes you were not." Hermione felt a knot in her stomach; they knew she had been with Draco. " Hermione, you should have told Malfoy has been bugging you, we would have done something sooner." Hermione was surprised; she had thought the gig was up; slowly she let a breath of relief out.  
  
"Well, I didn't wont you guys to get mixed up with anything as unimportant as Malfoy." Calling Draco by his last name gave her an uneasy feeling now, though at one time it was second nature. "You two have other things to worry about, anyway, I put him in his place."  
  
"Is that why you left tonight, to tell him off? What did he say? Did you curse him."  
Hermione allowed herself to let a laugh out, but she knew it was wrong to talk about Draco with the guys, they would just scold him. That would make her feel like a traitor.  
  
"I am tired, I'll just go to bed. See you guys in the morning." As she turned to leave, a familiar, tickle entered her ear.  
  
'Nice save'  
  
' I feel horrible lying to them'  
  
' Don't worry I have a strange feeling that this will be over sooner then we think' Hermione bit her lip.  
  
'Me too.'   
  
Hermione said goodnight to Draco and went into her dorm, she fell into a sleep that was all but restful.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Hermione kept waking thinking she should have told the guys the truth. She looked over to the wall clock; it was still pretty early she opened her mental connection with Draco.  
  
'Are you awake?' She asked willing him to be awake.  
  
' I don't think I have fallen asleep for a whole night since we left Anika and Jonah's house.'  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
' So what did Potter use to spy on you?' Hermione didn't feel like telling Draco would help her felling of betrayal.  
  
' That's a secret.'  
  
'Ok, but it wouldn't happen to be the famous Marauder's Map would it?' Hermione was surprised.  
  
'How…what…how do you know about the map?'  
  
'Snape, he is always talking about 'Potter and that blasted map' he usually says Potter takes after his father. I wondered if Snape had gone mad, now I know.'  
  
'Well Snape is still mad, but he is right about the map. I would think he had better things to do then go around insulting Harry.' Draco's laugh sounded in her ear, it was the same laugh she had grown to hate, the same laugh that had haunted her for years, and she felt that she might be doing the wrong thing by teaming up with Draco. How does she know that his father had him under a spell all these years? She suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
' Well I suddenly feel tired, I should try to sleep, we have to go up a mountain tomorrow with Hagrid for care of magical creatures class. I don't want to be falling asleep while we climb.'  
  
' Alright, night then.' The connection broke and Hermione fell back into her pillow, she didn't have the slight idea what she was getting into. And worse as time wore on she could feel that the time when she had to use her new powers were coming closer. Still think about it she fell asleep. But this time she didn't dream about anything, which in the morning wouldn't bother her, because she didn't know that she had been having dreams at all. By the time she woke up her drams were forgotten. Not only by her, but also the person she shared them with.   
  
Draco.  
  
Ok This was not the best of my work but I will try harder and then we shall see what happens, next week. Till then. "Hermione, this won't accomplish anything." Draco whispered to his fellow traveler as they walked down the deserted halls of Hogwarts.  
  
" Of course it will." Draco sighed and quickened his step. Hermione was racing down the hallway. He couldn't see her but he could hear she was far ahead now.  
  
"I don't like this spell either. It could ware off at any time." Draco was referring to the spell Hermione put on them to make them invisible to grown ups. If Mr. Filtch were to walk by they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"It will not ware off. It was not a easy spell but I did it right and will only ware off if you say the reverse spell." Hermione had reached the destination. She pulled on the door handle and walked in the familiar room.  
  
As they walked among the dusty volumes and textbooks that covered the walls, Draco got an uneasy feeling. He didn't like being in the dark library, night or day it was creepy to him.   
  
"What are we looking for anyway?" He yawned nit really wanting to be awake. Hermione had called magically into his ear until he awoke from his restful sleep.  
  
"We are looking for that book Anika showed us. It was called 'Great Not so Great Wizards and Witches' it will be a very old book." Draco stopped.  
  
"Why in the world are we looking for a book we don't need?" He asked upset at Hermione for waking him.  
  
"We do need the book. I want to find out what kind of magic he used to become someone that is feared." Hermione asked pulling a book from a shelf, even though it wasn't the one they were looking for.  
  
"Why don't you ask Anika so we can get some sleep? I can't believe you."  
  
"I don't want her to know we are looking this up." Hermione said shortly.  
  
"Why not? She wouldn't be too happy will she?" Draco started to feel that Hermione was keeping something from him.  
  
"I don't think she wants us to know how powerful he is and worry about them while we are here." Draco still thought she was hiding something but didn't know what. "I actually wanted to ask her what he was doing using Voldermont' sign." Draco knew what he was doing. But he was intimidated about what Hermione would think about how much he knew about Voldermont. But in the end of his battle with his mind it was better, he thought, if she knew all she needed to.  
  
"It was originally the sign of a great dark wizard, he name is lost, it has been passed down from one dark wizard to another. It is a sign of power and warning used to warn the opponent of the dark wizard that they are being closely watched." Hermione fell silent and he could feel her getting close.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione sounded shocked.  
  
"Well I was taught by my father all about the dark lords of history."  
  
"Then you know who that guy was." She sounded almost excited.  
  
"No that's one that my father never indicated. The first I heard of him was from Anika. Besides Hermione I don't think her is a great threat, but I do think I need sleep. Can we please just go to sleep and ask Anika about this later?"  
  
"Fine lets go, but you are coming back tomorrow to find a book on transportation spells." Hermione said, her footsteps directed to the door.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wont to know how they are getting us that far back in time." Draco sighed. He was starting to think being friends with Hermione was hard.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Hermione! Hello! Are you alright?" Ron shouted at her. They were sitting in the great at the Gryffindor, but Hermione's thoughts were at the Slythern table with Draco, literally they had been discussing the information they wanted to ask Anika, Draco rather reluctantly. "You look as if you have been awake all night. Don't tell me you were studying for that potion exam. You know everything about the subject." Ron reached over her and grabbed the book she was pretending to read. " 'The book of mythology and other things that might interest you' who thinks up these titles anyway, I got one book up stairs called 'Great not so great Wizards and witches' it is full of cool bad guys, but it wouldn't catch you attention by the title. If I ever wrote-" Hermione's ears perked up.  
  
"Do, you think I could look at that book?" Ron looked shocked but then just shrugged.  
  
"I guess, but I want it back. I'm on this story about this witch who snuck up on this old guy and made him dance 'I maybe a tiny chimney sweep but I've got an enormous broom' in front of the town he lived in." Harry, who had been quiet, laughed slightly.  
"What do you want it for? But I don't want to know if it is going to take an hour to explain."  
  
"Good, then you don't want to know." Hermione said quietly. "Do you think you could get it for me?" Ron looked upset to having to get up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it, I have practice anyway, and I didn't bring my broom with me to breakfast." Harry said getting up from his spot and heading out the door. He came back ten minutes later, book and broom in hand.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said grabbing the book from Harry.  
  
'Draco, you wouldn't believe our luck'  
  
'What is it now?' Draco asked rather dryly that Hermione was offended, but was quick to tell him of the book.  
  
'Ron had the book all this time' Hermione looked up and saw the expression on Draco's face change form one of boredom to one of surprise.  
  
'Well what are we waiting for? Lets go to the bathroom' They both got up at the same time and walked out of the hall. They raced to the second floor and went into the out of order bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************   
"So, what does it say about him?" Draco asked impatiently. But Hermione sat on the floor in a deep calm, flipping through the book. But as she got to the back cover of the old book, the horrible truth set in.  
  
"Its not here." She said in a far off voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course he is, you didn't look well enough. Give me the book. And you call yourself a witch." Hermione was too upset to think about what he had said.  
Draco opened the front page and muttered a spell. As if a wind was blowing the pages the book's pages flew from the back cover to the front. When they had all reach the front Draco's face fell. "He's not here." He sat next to Hermione on the floor. "Are you sure this was the book?" Hermione nodded. "Someone could have taken it out."   
  
"I suppose, but why?" She really wasn't asking anyone but Myrtle felt she had to add.  
  
"Maybe so you wouldn't find out." Draco and Hermione didn't say anything, they were both thinking about who wouldn't want them to know. If Ron had the book then it could have been accidentally torn out without his knowing. Hermione knowing Ron thought this possible. But Draco on the other hand was thinking of someone else.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
"Ron?" Hermione said casually. "Did you by any chance see anything about some guy named Damien in the book you let me borrow?" Ron thought long and hard.  
  
"Was he the one who cut out the victim's heart and served it to their family?" He asked looking at Harry.  
  
"No," Harry replied looking over his stare chart. "That was Dakeve the demon form Norway. Hermione is talking about the guy who tried to conquer the world, like Voldermont." Hermione was taken aback.  
  
" Don't say that name!" Ron said back with a shiver.  
  
"How did you know about that? I don't even know." Hermione said almost upset he knew.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, told us how it was just like history repeating itself, and how it has been foretold, you now the usual blabber." They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework, so there was a few people were eavesdropping to Harry's story.  
  
"What else did she say? What happened last time." Collin asked sitting next to Hermione at the table, looking excited.  
  
"Well, there were these people who could take down whole armies with a single curse, they were trained to defend the good guys. They stood there in front of a whole army of thousands, with no other defence, the bad guys laughed at them and said they were all chicken."  
  
" But they weren't saying that after were they?" Lavender asked sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Nope, they blew them away with the one spell and one the war."  
  
"Who were these people that could get the whole army down?" Collin asked. Harry had to think a minute. But then he got a look on his face, as if he didn't really understand.  
  
"She said they were the Keys. I don't think we can really believe the old bat anyway. Imagine that kind of power, being able to defend the world from the most powerful armies, I don't think anyone is capable to have that much power." He looked around the table at the crowd of students. He laughed. "Its only a story the crazy bat told us, its probably not true anyway. Don't you think the 'Keys' would have already gotten rid of Vol- sorry He-who-must-not-be-named?" The people looked at each other then started to scatter.  
  
"I have to go somewhere, the library. Be back soon." Hermione got up and left the room.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione thought sending it out to Draco. It was getting easy to channel her thoughts more and more as time wore on.  
  
'Yeah?' Draco said back he sounded happy to hear her. 'Wait, does this have to do with that book?' He said more sorry to hear Hermione.  
  
'Yes and no, it wasn't in the book but Professor Trelawney told the third years a story about Damien, and the keys of back then' She had expected Draco to get excited but he didn't.   
  
'And, like I believe anything that old bat says.'  
  
'No, it sounds as if it fits with what we have been told by Anika'  
  
'Ok now what?'  
  
'Where are you?'  
'My dorm why?'  
  
'Lets meet.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'We need to get out of the castle.' Hermione said thinking of where they could meet.   
  
' The Quidditch pitch. No one is there now, I can see the pitch from here'  
  
'Ok, see you there in five minutes.'  
  
'Ok.' Hermione broke the connection on their thoughts and walked faster. She didn't know why they were going to talk they had really nothing to talk about, Hermione wanted to research prophecies. But didn't feel like explaining anything to the librarian.  
  
She walked out to the pitch, seeing Draco halfway, he saw her and waited up for her. The sun was dipping behind the mountain and it was beginning to get cold. Hermione pulled her robes around her, scolding herself for not bringing her cloak. They sat in the stands about when to start on the research on transporting people far back in time. They decided to meet in Myrtles bathroom to look through books Hermione would get. A movement caught the corner of Hermione's eye, she was scared for a second but then realized it was just an owl. Hermione had been jumpy lately and she didn't like the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach. They talked a little about the up coming Quidditch match and whom they thought would win. Hermione usually didn't like to talk about Quidditch because the guys always talked to one another as if she weren't there, but Draco asked if she understood a term and then explained. They only stopped talking when it was so dark they could no longer see each other.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Did you get what you wanted from the library?" Ron asked, still pouring over his work.  
  
"What? Oh sure." Harry looked up from his own homework.   
  
" What's up? We hardly see you anymore, you aren't keeping something from us, are you?" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. They also exchanged looks.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Hermione didn't like the way they were looking at her.  
  
" This." Harry said, talking the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" She said furiously. " I can't believe you have been spying on me." Ron looked at Harry before responding.  
  
"It was an accident, we couldn't find you anywhere so we used the map. But you didn't show up at all some times. But other times you were on the second floor." He looked over to Harry, who continued.  
  
"Sometimes you were alone and then sometimes you were not." Hermione felt a knot in her stomach; they knew she had been with Draco. " Hermione, you should have told Malfoy has been bugging you, we would have done something sooner." Hermione was surprised; she had thought the gig was up; slowly she let a breath of relief out.  
  
"Well, I didn't wont you guys to get mixed up with anything as unimportant as Malfoy." Calling Draco by his last name gave her an uneasy feeling now, though at one time it was second nature. "You two have other things to worry about, anyway, I put him in his place."  
  
"Is that why you left tonight, to tell him off? What did he say? Did you curse him."  
Hermione allowed herself to let a laugh out, but she knew it was wrong to talk about Draco with the guys, they would just scold him. That would make her feel like a traitor.  
  
"I am tired, I'll just go to bed. See you guys in the morning." As she turned to leave, a familiar, tickle entered her ear.  
  
'Nice save'  
  
' I feel horrible lying to them'  
  
' Don't worry I have a strange feeling that this will be over sooner then we think' Hermione bit her lip.  
  
'Me too.'   
  
Hermione said goodnight to Draco and went into her dorm, she fell into a sleep that was all but restful.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Hermione kept waking thinking she should have told the guys the truth. She looked over to the wall clock; it was still pretty early she opened her mental connection with Draco.  
  
'Are you awake?' She asked willing him to be awake.  
  
' I don't think I have fallen asleep for a whole night since we left Anika and Jonah's house.'  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
' So what did Potter use to spy on you?' Hermione didn't feel like telling Draco would help her felling of betrayal.  
  
' That's a secret.'  
  
'Ok, but it wouldn't happen to be the famous Marauder's Map would it?' Hermione was surprised.  
  
'How…what…how do you know about the map?'  
  
'Snape, he is always talking about 'Potter and that blasted map' he usually says Potter takes after his father. I wondered if Snape had gone mad, now I know.'  
  
'Well Snape is still mad, but he is right about the map. I would think he had better things to do then go around insulting Harry.' Draco's laugh sounded in her ear, it was the same laugh she had grown to hate, the same laugh that had haunted her for years, and she felt that she might be doing the wrong thing by teaming up with Draco. How does she know that his father had him under a spell all these years? She suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
' Well I suddenly feel tired, I should try to sleep, we have to go up a mountain tomorrow with Hagrid for care of magical creatures class. I don't want to be falling asleep while we climb.'  
  
' Alright, night then.' The connection broke and Hermione fell back into her pillow, she didn't have the slight idea what she was getting into. And worse as time wore on she could feel that the time when she had to use her new powers were coming closer. Still think about it she fell asleep. But this time she didn't dream about anything, which in the morning wouldn't bother her, because she didn't know that she had been having dreams at all. By the time she woke up her drams were forgotten. Not only by her, but also the person she shared them with.   
  
Draco.  
  
Ok This was not the best of my work but I will try harder and then we shall see what happens, next week. Till then. "Hermione, this won't accomplish anything." Draco whispered to his fellow traveler as they walked down the deserted halls of Hogwarts.  
  
" Of course it will." Draco sighed and quickened his step. Hermione was racing down the hallway. He couldn't see her but he could hear she was far ahead now.  
  
"I don't like this spell either. It could ware off at any time." Draco was referring to the spell Hermione put on them to make them invisible to grown ups. If Mr. Filtch were to walk by they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"It will not ware off. It was not a easy spell but I did it right and will only ware off if you say the reverse spell." Hermione had reached the destination. She pulled on the door handle and walked in the familiar room.  
  
As they walked among the dusty volumes and textbooks that covered the walls, Draco got an uneasy feeling. He didn't like being in the dark library, night or day it was creepy to him.   
  
"What are we looking for anyway?" He yawned nit really wanting to be awake. Hermione had called magically into his ear until he awoke from his restful sleep.  
  
"We are looking for that book Anika showed us. It was called 'Great Not so Great Wizards and Witches' it will be a very old book." Draco stopped.  
  
"Why in the world are we looking for a book we don't need?" He asked upset at Hermione for waking him.  
  
"We do need the book. I want to find out what kind of magic he used to become someone that is feared." Hermione asked pulling a book from a shelf, even though it wasn't the one they were looking for.  
  
"Why don't you ask Anika so we can get some sleep? I can't believe you."  
  
"I don't want her to know we are looking this up." Hermione said shortly.  
  
"Why not? She wouldn't be too happy will she?" Draco started to feel that Hermione was keeping something from him.  
  
"I don't think she wants us to know how powerful he is and worry about them while we are here." Draco still thought she was hiding something but didn't know what. "I actually wanted to ask her what he was doing using Voldermont' sign." Draco knew what he was doing. But he was intimidated about what Hermione would think about how much he knew about Voldermont. But in the end of his battle with his mind it was better, he thought, if she knew all she needed to.  
  
"It was originally the sign of a great dark wizard, he name is lost, it has been passed down from one dark wizard to another. It is a sign of power and warning used to warn the opponent of the dark wizard that they are being closely watched." Hermione fell silent and he could feel her getting close.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hermione sounded shocked.  
  
"Well I was taught by my father all about the dark lords of history."  
  
"Then you know who that guy was." She sounded almost excited.  
  
"No that's one that my father never indicated. The first I heard of him was from Anika. Besides Hermione I don't think her is a great threat, but I do think I need sleep. Can we please just go to sleep and ask Anika about this later?"  
  
"Fine lets go, but you are coming back tomorrow to find a book on transportation spells." Hermione said, her footsteps directed to the door.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wont to know how they are getting us that far back in time." Draco sighed. He was starting to think being friends with Hermione was hard.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Hermione! Hello! Are you alright?" Ron shouted at her. They were sitting in the great at the Gryffindor, but Hermione's thoughts were at the Slythern table with Draco, literally they had been discussing the information they wanted to ask Anika, Draco rather reluctantly. "You look as if you have been awake all night. Don't tell me you were studying for that potion exam. You know everything about the subject." Ron reached over her and grabbed the book she was pretending to read. " 'The book of mythology and other things that might interest you' who thinks up these titles anyway, I got one book up stairs called 'Great not so great Wizards and witches' it is full of cool bad guys, but it wouldn't catch you attention by the title. If I ever wrote-" Hermione's ears perked up.  
  
"Do, you think I could look at that book?" Ron looked shocked but then just shrugged.  
  
"I guess, but I want it back. I'm on this story about this witch who snuck up on this old guy and made him dance 'I maybe a tiny chimney sweep but I've got an enormous broom' in front of the town he lived in." Harry, who had been quiet, laughed slightly.  
"What do you want it for? But I don't want to know if it is going to take an hour to explain."  
  
"Good, then you don't want to know." Hermione said quietly. "Do you think you could get it for me?" Ron looked upset to having to get up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it, I have practice anyway, and I didn't bring my broom with me to breakfast." Harry said getting up from his spot and heading out the door. He came back ten minutes later, book and broom in hand.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said grabbing the book from Harry.  
  
'Draco, you wouldn't believe our luck'  
  
'What is it now?' Draco asked rather dryly that Hermione was offended, but was quick to tell him of the book.  
  
'Ron had the book all this time' Hermione looked up and saw the expression on Draco's face change form one of boredom to one of surprise.  
  
'Well what are we waiting for? Lets go to the bathroom' They both got up at the same time and walked out of the hall. They raced to the second floor and went into the out of order bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************   
"So, what does it say about him?" Draco asked impatiently. But Hermione sat on the floor in a deep calm, flipping through the book. But as she got to the back cover of the old book, the horrible truth set in.  
  
"Its not here." She said in a far off voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course he is, you didn't look well enough. Give me the book. And you call yourself a witch." Hermione was too upset to think about what he had said.  
Draco opened the front page and muttered a spell. As if a wind was blowing the pages the book's pages flew from the back cover to the front. When they had all reach the front Draco's face fell. "He's not here." He sat next to Hermione on the floor. "Are you sure this was the book?" Hermione nodded. "Someone could have taken it out."   
  
"I suppose, but why?" She really wasn't asking anyone but Myrtle felt she had to add.  
  
"Maybe so you wouldn't find out." Draco and Hermione didn't say anything, they were both thinking about who wouldn't want them to know. If Ron had the book then it could have been accidentally torn out without his knowing. Hermione knowing Ron thought this possible. But Draco on the other hand was thinking of someone else.  
  
********************************************************************   
  
"Ron?" Hermione said casually. "Did you by any chance see anything about some guy named Damien in the book you let me borrow?" Ron thought long and hard.  
  
"Was he the one who cut out the victim's heart and served it to their family?" He asked looking at Harry.  
  
"No," Harry replied looking over his stare chart. "That was Dakeve the demon form Norway. Hermione is talking about the guy who tried to conquer the world, like Voldermont." Hermione was taken aback.  
  
" Don't say that name!" Ron said back with a shiver.  
  
"How did you know about that? I don't even know." Hermione said almost upset he knew.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, told us how it was just like history repeating itself, and how it has been foretold, you now the usual blabber." They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework, so there was a few people were eavesdropping to Harry's story.  
  
"What else did she say? What happened last time." Collin asked sitting next to Hermione at the table, looking excited.  
  
"Well, there were these people who could take down whole armies with a single curse, they were trained to defend the good guys. They stood there in front of a whole army of thousands, with no other defence, the bad guys laughed at them and said they were all chicken."  
  
" But they weren't saying that after were they?" Lavender asked sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Nope, they blew them away with the one spell and one the war."  
  
"Who were these people that could get the whole army down?" Collin asked. Harry had to think a minute. But then he got a look on his face, as if he didn't really understand.  
  
"She said they were the Keys. I don't think we can really believe the old bat anyway. Imagine that kind of power, being able to defend the world from the most powerful armies, I don't think anyone is capable to have that much power." He looked around the table at the crowd of students. He laughed. "Its only a story the crazy bat told us, its probably not true anyway. Don't you think the 'Keys' would have already gotten rid of Vol- sorry He-who-must-not-be-named?" The people looked at each other then started to scatter.  
  
"I have to go somewhere, the library. Be back soon." Hermione got up and left the room.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione thought sending it out to Draco. It was getting easy to channel her thoughts more and more as time wore on.  
  
'Yeah?' Draco said back he sounded happy to hear her. 'Wait, does this have to do with that book?' He said more sorry to hear Hermione.  
  
'Yes and no, it wasn't in the book but Professor Trelawney told the third years a story about Damien, and the keys of back then' She had expected Draco to get excited but he didn't.   
  
'And, like I believe anything that old bat says.'  
  
'No, it sounds as if it fits with what we have been told by Anika'  
  
'Ok now what?'  
  
'Where are you?'  
'My dorm why?'  
  
'Lets meet.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'We need to get out of the castle.' Hermione said thinking of where they could meet.   
  
' The Quidditch pitch. No one is there now, I can see the pitch from here'  
  
'Ok, see you there in five minutes.'  
  
'Ok.' Hermione broke the connection on their thoughts and walked faster. She didn't know why they were going to talk they had really nothing to talk about, Hermione wanted to research prophecies. But didn't feel like explaining anything to the librarian.  
  
She walked out to the pitch, seeing Draco halfway, he saw her and waited up for her. The sun was dipping behind the mountain and it was beginning to get cold. Hermione pulled her robes around her, scolding herself for not bringing her cloak. They sat in the stands about when to start on the research on transporting people far back in time. They decided to meet in Myrtles bathroom to look through books Hermione would get. A movement caught the corner of Hermione's eye, she was scared for a second but then realized it was just an owl. Hermione had been jumpy lately and she didn't like the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach. They talked a little about the up coming Quidditch match and whom they thought would win. Hermione usually didn't like to talk about Quidditch because the guys always talked to one another as if she weren't there, but Draco asked if she understood a term and then explained. They only stopped talking when it was so dark they could no longer see each other.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Did you get what you wanted from the library?" Ron asked, still pouring over his work.  
  
"What? Oh sure." Harry looked up from his own homework.   
  
" What's up? We hardly see you anymore, you aren't keeping something from us, are you?" Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. They also exchanged looks.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Hermione didn't like the way they were looking at her.  
  
" This." Harry said, talking the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" She said furiously. " I can't believe you have been spying on me." Ron looked at Harry before responding.  
  
"It was an accident, we couldn't find you anywhere so we used the map. But you didn't show up at all some times. But other times you were on the second floor." He looked over to Harry, who continued.  
  
"Sometimes you were alone and then sometimes you were not." Hermione felt a knot in her stomach; they knew she had been with Draco. " Hermione, you should have told Malfoy has been bugging you, we would have done something sooner." Hermione was surprised; she had thought the gig was up; slowly she let a breath of relief out.  
  
"Well, I didn't wont you guys to get mixed up with anything as unimportant as Malfoy." Calling Draco by his last name gave her an uneasy feeling now, though at one time it was second nature. "You two have other things to worry about, anyway, I put him in his place."  
  
"Is that why you left tonight, to tell him off? What did he say? Did you curse him."  
Hermione allowed herself to let a laugh out, but she knew it was wrong to talk about Draco with the guys, they would just scold him. That would make her feel like a traitor.  
  
"I am tired, I'll just go to bed. See you guys in the morning." As she turned to leave, a familiar, tickle entered her ear.  
  
'Nice save'  
  
' I feel horrible lying to them'  
  
' Don't worry I have a strange feeling that this will be over sooner then we think' Hermione bit her lip.  
  
'Me too.'   
  
Hermione said goodnight to Draco and went into her dorm, she fell into a sleep that was all but restful.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Hermione kept waking thinking she should have told the guys the truth. She looked over to the wall clock; it was still pretty early she opened her mental connection with Draco.  
  
'Are you awake?' She asked willing him to be awake.  
  
' I don't think I have fallen asleep for a whole night since we left Anika and Jonah's house.'  
  
'Me neither.'  
  
' So what did Potter use to spy on you?' Hermione didn't feel like telling Draco would help her felling of betrayal.  
  
' That's a secret.'  
  
'Ok, but it wouldn't happen to be the famous Marauder's Map would it?' Hermione was surprised.  
  
'How…what…how do you know about the map?'  
  
'Snape, he is always talking about 'Potter and that blasted map' he usually says Potter takes after his father. I wondered if Snape had gone mad, now I know.'  
  
'Well Snape is still mad, but he is right about the map. I would think he had better things to do then go around insulting Harry.' Draco's laugh sounded in her ear, it was the same laugh she had grown to hate, the same laugh that had haunted her for years, and she felt that she might be doing the wrong thing by teaming up with Draco. How does she know that his father had him under a spell all these years? She suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
' Well I suddenly feel tired, I should try to sleep, we have to go up a mountain tomorrow with Hagrid for care of magical creatures class. I don't want to be falling asleep while we climb.'  
  
' Alright, night then.' The connection broke and Hermione fell back into her pillow, she didn't have the slight idea what she was getting into. And worse as time wore on she could feel that the time when she had to use her new powers were coming closer. Still think about it she fell asleep. But this time she didn't dream about anything, which in the morning wouldn't bother her, because she didn't know that she had been having dreams at all. By the time she woke up her drams were forgotten. Not only by her, but also the person she shared them with.   
  
Draco.  
  
Ok This was not the best of my work but I will try harder and then we shall see what happens, next week. Till then.   



	4. bumping heads

Draco sat up in his bed. Perspiration dripping down his cheeks. Unlike Hermione he didn't have the legacy of forgetting his dreams. As he looked around the room he knew no one would be awake, it was the dead of the night; the other boys never had nightmares to wake them in the middle of the night. With Crabe snoring on one side, and Goyle barking in his sleep, it was a wonder he had been able to sleep at all. He recalled his dream, it was the same each night, but it still horrified him to she that smile on that creepy face.   
His father had taught him all he knew about Voldermont, he remembered once after beating after, he said that he was one of Voldermont's closest advisers. Draco had a feeling of forbidding knowing more then his father. What would happen when spring break came, would his father beat out the information he had? Would he put the controlling spell back on him? Draco felt a knot in his stomach.   
He had fought the controlling spell before but that was when he only knew little information, it is harder to fight the spell when you know more then you should.  
But an even greater feeling was the one of distrust Hermione had against him. Though she said nothing he could tell there were times she felt uncomfortable. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to ask.   
A loud bang outside the room snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his wand and crept to the door, he was surprised there was any one else awake, it was usually him and the moon. He pulled the door open to reveal the dark spiralling staircase that led to the cold common room. As he went down the stairs he looked over the railing he saw the last person he would have ever guessed:  
  
Rita Skeeter.  
  
He went down the rest of the stairs two at a time, sliding to a stop at the bottom. The reporter started and looked at Draco in a funny way.  
  
"Your that Malfoy boy aren't you? The one I got all the scoops from last year." She asked noticing the awkwardness of her being in the Slythern common room in the middle of the night, when she had been banned from the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
"Yes I am, what are you doing here?" She waved her hand as if it were a casual situation, her metallic nail polish flashing in the dim light of the low burning fire.  
  
"Oh, me I'm just looking around. Why are you up so late." She added curiously eyeing him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" He asked ignoring her question. " Where did you get the password?"  
  
"I got my ways." I think you should get out. Before I get Professor Snape." She sat at one of the lopsided tables.  
  
"I don't think I will leave. I have to find something out." She took out a nail file and went to work on her nails.  
"Like what?" Draco asked getting upset at her determination.  
  
"Like why a pure blood wizard would hang about with a mudblood, in the middle of the night. Or why worse enemies would walk around like old friends." Draco stood shocked for a second before regaining his voice, which came out as high pitched as possible.  
  
"What-what are you talking about? I have no idea of what you are talking about." But Rita took no notice to him.  
  
"But you guys aren't always here in your beds. And you aren't anywhere else in the castle, except when you are in that bathroom with the ghost who wont tell be anything." Draco made a mental note to thank Myrtle. " So where were you?" She smiled to herself.   
"I wonder what your father would say." Draco didn't see how she would prove anything so he played dumb.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe you should leave, you know I have classes in the morning." She gave a sigh and stood up. Draco was happy she was going to leave.  
  
"You know, I will find out what you are doing." She went to clip her purse shut when her sleeve slipped up showing Draco one of the worse things he could think of at the moment. The dark mark. His stomach tightened, he had seen the mark a thousand times, his father had one, but every time it gave him the creeps. "Even if it kills me." She walked up to the wall that held the hidden door and left Draco standing there.  
  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
"Are you sure? It could have been a birth mark or a tattoo." Hermione said lacing her boots tighter, she didn't want to fall down on the way up the mountain. Draco had pulled her away from the group to tell her.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. It isn't the most common thing but I have seen my share of Dark Marks, and that was one. Any way she in trying something, I can feel it." Hermione looked up the path, Harry and Ron were a fare way ahead, and she didn't know how they were going to get back into the group.  
  
"Of course she is trying something, she writes gossip, she has to build lies an everyone to keep her job. Come on she would even write about shoes if she thought there was something to the soles that no one knew about. What's more she isn't allowed at Hogwarts, we can just tell Dumbledor that she was in the school and he will fret about her." With that she turned and ran to catch up.  
  
After catching up Hermione was thinking about what Draco said Rita said. How did she known about them meeting. How did she know the passwords? The windows in the Gryffindor tower magically closed after 12:00 so she couldn't get through being a beetle.  
And they had always used a charm to see where the nearest person was. She was in such deep thought that she tripped over a rock, falling over backward and bumping into a tree, hitting her head, seeing feet running towards her before becoming unconscious.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Waking up Hermione knew she wasn't on the mountain anymore. White curtains surrounded her. As she tried to sit up a rush of dizziness came over her and she fell back into her pillow. She could see someone was fighting with Madame Pomfrey to see her.  
  
"There is no point. She is asleep just come back later." Hermione wanted to have someone to distract her from the pain her head was issuing.  
  
"Its ok Madame Pomfrey, let them in." Hermione said hoping she would allow it.  
  
" Fine go then!" Madame Pomfrey said, then stomped to her office muttering about in being a hospital not a common room. Expecting to see Harry and Ron, Hermione was surprised to see Draco come around the curtain and sit next to her bed, sporting a new black eye. He seemed worried.  
  
"How are you? Are you ok?" His voice had a note of panic. Hermione would have laughed if her head weren't about to explode. But she did her best to smile.  
  
" Yes I'm fine, what happened to your eye?" He shifted uncomfortably. Then gave a half smile.  
  
" Well when you hit your head I knew that they would need to do a test to see what's messed up in there, she I had to take the spell off. Well when I pointed my wand, Weasley jumped me." Hermione couldn't help laughing. It was so painful that she had to grab her head, tears of pain falling down her front.  
  
"Aren't they going to fix my head? It feels like they didn't do anything." Draco rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"What hurts you Draco will fix it." Hermione looked at him before removing her hands. His eyes actually looked worried.  
  
" What are you some sort of expert all of a sudden?" He gave a half smile. Then shook his head.  
  
" No I know only one spell, and it only works while I'm in the room, because my wand has to be no more then five feet away from the injury." He took out his wand and softly tapped her head, muttering a spell the Hermione couldn't hear. All of a sudden it felt like her head was frozen, and as if tiny centapids were walking over her head. It stopped almost as soon as it started. And the pain was gone. It felt as if there was never any pain.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said sitting up, happy that she didn't get dizzy " What did you guys learn today on the mountain?" Hermione hoped they didn't cover anything they were going to have on a test. She remembered third year when she forgot to take a charms class and they covered a test subject.  
  
" We looked around for a long time trying to find these things called Clabbert, but no one could find one. When we about to leave we found a Crup. They are like muggel dogs. It was funny because Katie Bell tried to pet it and it snapped at her. And Hagrid said they are good pets to wizards but they are aggressive toward muggels." Hermione's heart fell. She had always wanted to see a Crup but they are rare, especially if you are looking in muggel areas.  
  
" Did Hagrid say it was going to be in the final test or something?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"But Hagrid did take it home, to his hut and Fang started to bark at it. So Fang is at one side of the hut and fork-that's what he called it because of its tail-is on the other." Hermione was happy she would be able to see the creature, but didn't like the feeling of it being tied up. "Hagrid said that we will just have to go up the mountain next week. Potter and Weasly got your homework for the rest of the day. I, don't know if I was sitting in the hospital wing my head split open, I would take a brake from work." Hermione smiled, it was funny how much Draco reminded her of Ron.  
  
"You sound just like Ron you know. Always looking for a way of getting out of homework." Draco smiled though Hermione could tell he didn't like being compared to Ron. " What do you have against Ron anyway?" She asked not expecting a good answer, not even an answer.  
  
" I was being controlled by my father, Weasly's father and my father had a childhood fight and didn't want me to be in the midst of a Weasly." Hermione had temporarily forgotten about Draco's father. But now she could tell he was all right, he was a friend and he was someone she trusted.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in and gave Hermione a goblet of sleeping syrup for her and told Draco that he had to leave in five minutes. Once she left and Hermione knew she was out of earshot she turned to Draco.  
  
"Stay with me." Draco looked around.  
  
" I can't, Pomfrey said I had to leave." He didn't seem to want to go but knew he had to.  
  
" Silly, we can use the invisible charm, she wont be able to see you. Only grownups can't see you. Come on, she didn't give me anything and the only thing keeping me from exploding is your charm." Draco looked from side to side before nodding. He quickly did the charm and a faint glow surrounded him. The spell had worked and, Justin time too, just then Madame Pomfrey cam around the curtain.  
"Oh good. I like it better when they listen, not like Potter who is here until I drag him. Ok now dear you lie back, the potion will go to work any second now, don't want you falling of the bed." Hermione gave a huge yawn, resting her head on the pillow.  
  
" Thank you." She said before closing her eyes. The last ting she felt was Draco taking her hand and squeezing it in his. Hermione was glade to have Draco as a friend; he was always so nice to her. And the fight they had a few weeks ago never happened again.  
  
******************************J**************************************  
  
Harry woke up, and threw his pillow at Ron.  
  
"Was is it?" He asked raising his head off his pillow. He picked up a coroner of his hangings up so he could see Harry pulling on his socks.  
  
"We have t give Hermione her homework before breakfast, Madame Pomfrey said to go straight there." Ron sat up.  
  
" I don't want to even think about what would happen last time we thought Hermione would like a break from work." Harry cringed.  
  
" Remember, she started to yell and blamed us that she was 'so far behind' and it was only one day." Harry finished. He could hear Dean laughing into his pillow.  
  
" That sounds like Hermione alright." Harry opened his hangings wider so he could see dean's bed.  
  
"Sorry Dean did we wake you?" Ron said throwing his pillow at Neville waking him up mid-snore.   
  
" No we have to get up anyway, me and Seamus have to go to McGonagall for detention." He then threw a pillow at Seamus who muttered something about Quiddtich fouls before sitting up.  
  
" What did you do?" Ron asked pulling his hat onto his foot, before realizing it.  
  
" We got mad at Mrs. Norris for catching us looking for the Slytherin door, and we gave her a few Hiccup freely mice, and she got sick, and started to hiccup non-stop. She McGonagall has us washing the floors in the transfiguration room, without magic." Ron patted his back sympathetically, he knew way to well how hard it is to clean without magic.  
  
" We should hurry, Hermione will wake up soon and have a fit if her homework isn't ready for her." Harry said grabbing his bag and Hermione's books; leaving the dorm room with Ron they met Fred and George on their way to tell Dean and Seamus to hurry. Apparently they were in on the Mrs. Norris incident.   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%*$L*J$*%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see she was still in the hospital wing, and to feel that Draco was still by her, and his spell on her. He still had her hand in his hand tightly. Hermione was sitting for two minutes when she heard Harry and Ron come in. Panicking she shook Draco awake. He opened his eyes tiny slits.   
  
"What is it Hermione?" Then he too heard the boys coming over to the bed. He let go of Hermione's hand and ducked under the bed, pulling sheets down the side so no one could see him. Hermione saw that his wand was sitting next to her pillow and stuffed it under the covers. Feeling a little pain in the back of her head as if the blankets smothered the spell.  
  
Harry and Ron came around the curtain, Harry's arms heavy with books. Hermione was upset to see they didn't have her astronomy books. "How are you feeling Hermione?" Ron asked taking Draco's seat next to the bed. Harry putting the books down on the bedside table turned his attention to the window.  
  
"It is really hot in here, can I open the window?" He asked walking to the window.  
  
"Yes sure. What time is it?" Asked Hermione wondering how long she had slept.  
  
"Almost 7:15, want to know what happened yesterday? I gave Malfoy a black eye!" Said Ron proudly. "He didn't even fight back! I bet he was just scared." Hermione felt Draco poke the thin mattress, telling her to change the subject, but Hermione wanted to know Ron's point of view.  
  
"Why, what happened?" She asked, playing innocent. Another poke in her back.  
  
"He pulled out his wand trying to curse you! You should have seen him, he got this look on his face, I think he was trying to pay you back for telling him off." Harry gave a little laugh.  
  
"It didn't look like he was going to curse you, it looked like a reverse spell to me." Ron scoffed.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, I gave him a black the size of a pear." This time it was Hermione who laughed.  
  
"It wasn't that big. It wasn't even bigger then a Knut."  
  
" How would you know?" Ron said upset that it wasn't his day to show off.  
  
"He came in here to get it checked." Harry looked at his new watch; he bought it after the Triwizard tournament.   
  
"We should go get breakfast. You want us to come at lunch?" She felt another poke in her back.  
  
"No, its ok I'll be fine." Harry looked at her a second and then turned to leave.  
  
"See ya, we will come back after last class. Madame Pomfrey said you would be able to come out by then." Ron said following Harry out of the room, giving a tiny wave. Draco was about to get out from his hiding place when he heard Madame Pomfrey come into the wing. She called from halfway across the room.  
  
"Miss Granger, your medication has come in, I'm sorry you had to wait I didn't realize I had run out." Before she came around the curtain Hermione shoved Draco's wand under the bed. A second later she could feel his spell being taken off of her. Swarmed with a sudden rush or pain and dizziness she fell into her pillow.   
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled at her and handed her another goblet that was giving off a faint smoke. "Take this dear, you will feel better in a second." Hermione took the goblet and drank it in one swallow.   
It felt a lot like taking pollyjuice potion, only the feeling was only in her head, and it only took a few seconds to subside.  
  
"Now rest, I forbid you to do any work, until after lunch. I don't care, I'm even going to take your quill." With that Madame Pomfrey snatched up her quill and left. After a second Draco emerged from under the bed.  
  
"I better go." He said putting his wand into a pocket. " I'm going to be late." He started off but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thanks for staying." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Its ok. I'll be back at lunch ok. See you then." He gave her a big brother kiss on the forehead and left. Then two seconds later he came back.  
  
"You want to put the spell back on, I can tell you our classes as they go." He said.   
  
"Sure. I don't wana have to rely on Harry's notes again." They quickly did the spell and Hermione felt the connection come again. Hermione didn't realize the comfort she had being connected to Draco before but she defiantly felt it now. Draco squeezed her shoulder and left.  
  
J*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*&^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^J   
  
  
The end for now…  
  
I will get the next part in soon it has action, and no one breaks their heads open. Please e-mail me @ DHHermioneD1@aol.com to give me every thing from flamers to happy little notes 'bout my story.   
Thanks for reading.  
  
Can't find a book that suits your taste? Friends know me as the recommending book girl. I can help in any situation. If you're a nerd or even a jock. Just e-mail @ DHHermioneD1@aol.com .   
  
  



	5. Twinge

Harry Potter names and products are all property of J.K. Rowling. I take only credit for three unimportant characters and the plot. I hope you will enjoy part five of my series Back In Time. We left last time Hermione in the hospital wing because she fell and hit her head. Now last part was a slow story but today it goes faster.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
' Draco I'm sure that isn't what Professor Binns is talking about.' Hermione wasn't learning anything by Draco today and wished Madame Pomfrey would give her back her quill. All Draco would talk about was Quidditch.  
  
' So you don't understand, do you have any idea how hard it is to do a Wronski Feint is?  
It takes a lot of practice.' Draco said obviously trying to get Hermione's mind off work and the now and then pain of her head injury.  
  
' Its not that hard, Harry does it all the time to throw off Cho Chang on Ravenclaw. And I know that the Plumpton Pass is much harder.' Hermione didn't really enjoy watching too much Quidditch, but she had read Quidditch Through The Ages in her first year, and she knew a lot about the subject. ' So with that said can you please tell me what is going on in the class?'  
  
'Fine, I can see you wont stop until you know, we are going over the Goblin rebellions. Nothing important.'  
  
'What is your next class?'   
  
'Astronomy'   
  
'What time is it? Is it almost lunch?' Hermione really wanted to get started on her work. It didn't look like much but she wanted to have it finished before she got the rest of her homework.  
  
' It is um…11:45 so it is almost lunch. Ok Binns in giving out homework. Read pages 149, 157 and 201. Then summarize according to year. Do you want me to bring you anything from the great hall?'  
  
'What's for lunch?' Hermione didn't eat much of the porridge Madame Pomfrey brought her, mostly while Draco described the bacon he was having, she just stared at her measly breakfast.   
  
'I think it is ham sandwiches, pudding and like always pumpkin juice. So do you want any?'  
  
'Yes, but you eat first, don't rush. I'll be fine.' Hermione didn't like putting people in a spot that made them feel like they owe her to help her.  
  
'Its ok I hate ham, and as for the pudding, I'm watching me figure.' Hermione let out a laugh and was happy the pain was gone and out of her head.   
  
'You don't need to watch your figure.'   
  
'Yes I do, my six pack turned into a four pack.'  
  
Hermione heard the bell signalling lunch.  
  
'Fine then bring me by food. I can see what Madame Pomfrey is going to give me and I'd hate to have to eat it.'  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
" Hermione your not that far behind, you don't have to work at high speed." Hermione Knew that she wasn't far behind but she also knew that Anika was going to call on her and Draco that night to talk about healing charms. After the spill Hermione took Anika was worried about how she would hold up in other times.  
  
"You have no idea what its like to be far behind Harry, I missed two days worth of work." Hermione wasn't really worried about falling behind; she was worried about what Anika would say about her clumsiness.  
  
"Hermione you held through when you were a statue in year three." Ron said struggling over his own homework. They were in the common room, Draco singing in her ear a song by the Weird Sisters, Harry looking over her shoulder trying to get answers, and Ron practically pulling out his hair in frustration. Then Harry pulled on Hermione's bracelet.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Ask Harry sitting in front of Hermione and pulling his own homework towards him.  
  
"The store. Why?" Hermione knew as long as she didn't say anything, Harry would have no idea where she had gotten the bracelet.  
  
" Oh, I just don't remember seeing it before that's all. Do you know the sixth use of dragon's blood?" Hermione handed Harry her positions' sheets and stood up. Finally finished her work.  
  
" I need to stretch. Sitting all day in that hospital bed made me all stiff."  
  
'I'll go for a walk, I could use a brake.' Draco suggested, finally stopping with his singing.  
  
"I'll go with you Hermione." Ron said putting his quill down and standing up. Hermione thought about telling Ron she would go alone, but Draco insisted they go.  
'I'll be fine I'm a big boy. You go with Weasly.'  
  
'Are you sure? I don't even think I should go, we might get called, and it's getting pretty late. I don't think I would be able to give Ron a good reason to run off.'  
  
' Fine get rid of the red head and meet me in the great hall.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
" I think I'll just go alone, thanks. I just need some time to pull my head together."  
  
" OK Hermione, you sure? You don't look to good."   
  
" Don't worry I'll be fine." Hermione left out of the portrait hole and performed the invisibility spell.  
  
She met Draco in the front hall and they went to the pitch. They were looking over the forbidden forest when they saw this glow. It was not like anything Hermione had ever seen; it covered the whole surface of the forest, it was a bright green and it gave Hermione an uneasy feeling. Just when they stood to investigate their bracelets began to glow.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco cursed loudly. He grabbed Hermione's arm and sprinted to the broom shed. They both grabbed a broom and flew over the forest, they knew they didn't have a lot of time but both of them had a really bad feeling. As they flew closer they realized that the light came from thousands of wands. The wands were held by thousand of death eaters. There was a sound behind Hermione that made her whip around. Behind her, wide eyed and shocked, were Harry and Ron.  
  
"Holy shit!" Ron said.  
  
"Weasly, Potter! What do you guys think you are doing here?" Draco spat at them. Fuming Ron flew towards him and grabbed the front of his robes. Harry flew to Hermione and grabbed her arm.  
  
" We need to get hel-" Just then they were all falling. They all caught themselves before hitting the ground. Harry still had Hermione's arm and Ron still held a chunk of Draco's robes in his hands. Hermione and Draco knew they had been sent to the past, they also knew the war had started and they were needed back home.  
  
"We need to bet to Anika's house fast! We can't stay here." Hermione shrieked pointing her broom towards the now familiar house.   
  
"Hermione what is going on here? Where are we and what is Malfoy doing here?" Ron said following Hermione.  
  
"Ron there is really no time to explain. I don't even know how you guys got here." Hermione said landing in the front yard of Anika and Jonah's house.  
  
"They were touching us when we were transported, they know too little to help. We should leave them here when we go back." Draco said knocking on the door before opening it himself.  
  
"Do you think they know that it has started, I mean they wouldn't bring us here if they knew would they?" Hermione said following Draco into the office where Anika sat, looking pensive.  
  
"Send us back." Draco said before Anika said anything. Anika looked startled.  
  
"Why what's wrong." Anika asked leaving her seat behind the desk and walking over to the group of teenagers. "Why did you bring them?" She asked eyeing Ron and Harry. "It isn't safe for them to know."   
  
"We didn't bring them, they attached themselves to us, and you want to know what's wrong, it has started and we are here. SEND US BACK!" Draco yelled and Hermione put her hand on his arm to calm him down and Ron flicked it off.  
  
"Hermione what is going on here?" Ron asked fiercely. "Why are we here? And why are we here with Malfoy?"  
  
"Ron Draco and I are-"  
  
"Draco! Since when were you calling him 'Draco'?" Ron looked from Hermione to Harry to Anika then to Draco.  
  
"I have been calling him Draco for months now and we shouldn't be worrying about names now we should be back home and SAVING THE WORLD!" Now it was time for Draco to calm Hermione down.  
  
'Calm down Herm Anika will fix it'  
  
"Ok, this is what we do, Harry and Ron stay here." Hermione held up her hand to Harry who was about to talk. "Draco and I go back and save the school when we come back, Anika you would have already explained to these two what is going on."  
  
"Hermione how do you expect to save the school, you are only a kid, and you wont pull it off with him. I am even more powerful then he is." Ron said looking at Harry for support.  
  
"Shows what you know Weasly." Draco said under his breath.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Spat Ron.  
"What I said." Draco sneered back. Hermione stepped between the two boys who looked ready to hex each other.  
  
"We don't have time for this. Send us back." Anika sighed and pointed her wand at a pocket watch around her neck. Now Hermione understood witch spell she had used.  
Hermione could feel as the room dissolve Harry grabbing her arm, and she could hear Anika yelling.  
As they found themselves on the pitch Hermione turned to see Harry glaring at her.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" She yelled at him performing both the full body bind and the invisibility spells on him. "We'll come back for you when it's all done." With that she grabbed Draco and ran towards the forest. What they saw was sure to remember for the rest of their lives.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&   
  
HA! I love to leave you at cliff-hangers! I wont say a thing about the last part. All I can say is that it will shock you.  
Any Q: just e-mail me at DhhermioneD1@aol.com for the A: till next time.   



	6. Big Bangs

Centaurs. Hundreds of them, all escaping the trouble in the forest. Teachers had left the castle and were fighting back bewitched animals, sent to make trouble for the teachers. But none seemed to want anything to do with Hermione or Draco; they dodged to the side of them and went to someone beyond them. Draco looked to Hermione and they knew what they needed to do, they had to go to the hell that that waited them in the forest. They ran, ignoring the calls of their teachers to go back to the school.  
They ran right past a very angry Snape, he finished off a crazed bird. He grabbed Hermione's arm as they tried to run past.  
  
"And where do the two of you think your going? I want the both of you to go straight back to the castle. You have a lot of nerve Miss Granger." He spat at them as a squirrel attacked him, cutting above his eye. Hermione thought of stunning him to get away but Draco, being closer to the teacher spoke up.  
  
" No, Sir, I think it is best if you go back to the castle and let us take care of this." Draco's voice was sincere but Snape gave a hollow laugh.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, if you don't go into that castle, RIGHT NOW, I'll personally get you in deep shi-" Hermione couldn't stand in another second so she interrupted.  
  
"Sir, do you know what a Key is?" She rushed stunning a raging rabbit.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger I do but what does this hav-"  
  
"Well what if I were saying you were preventing the last Keys from saving your ass!" Hermione said. Snape tightened his grip on Hermione's arm, but he turned to Draco.  
  
"What is Miss Granger saying, are you two serious?" Draco nodded and Snape let Hermione's arm go. "Then what the hell are you two waiting for?" Hermione didn't wait any longer she began to run further into the forest, leaving Snape stunned without a spell. Draco not far behind her, she was caught off guard by a hand sporting long green fingernails. The hand grabbed a piece of Hermione's brown hair and pulled with all its might. Hermione gave a yelp and fell to the ground. Draco stopped in his spot, knowing right away who it was. He grabbed for Hermione's arm but a wand caught him on the hand. Hermione squirmed and grabbed Rita Skeeter by the arm.  
  
"Go!" She managed. "Go do what you can." He didn't want to leave her with the cow, but he had no choice. He turned and ran towards the centre of the forest, where, somehow he knew, he would find Voldermont. He hadn't been running long when he was hit from behind and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Draco's head throbbed when he finally started to come around. Hearing voices he kept his eyes closed listening hard.  
"What should I do now Master." It was Rita Skeeter, Draco's stomach clenched; Hermione might have not gotten away.  
  
"Tell the rest to secure the perimeter. I don't want anyone who doesn't have a dark mark to get in. The ceremony will start soon. Get Wormtail; send the fool to get the Potter boy. Tell him not to come back without him, its punishable by death." Rita nodded.  
  
"Yes master." She left and Draco was alone with Voldermont.  
  
"Get up boy. I know you are awake." Draco opened his eyes and stood, rather bravely, in front of the masked figure, unmistakably Voldermont. Then he noticed something behind him. It was Hermione. She was standing, unconscious. Voldermont followed his gaze. Draco, suddenly unafraid of the evil man, rushed past him and shook Hermione.   
  
"Hermione? Can you hear me?"   
  
  



	7. Chances to die for.

***********************************************************************   
  
Draco stepped back once more; the dark lord was too close for comfort. Had Draco actually woken up? Had the dark lord offered him the world? Suddenly he realized something rather obvious, he was alone. There was no one there to help him, Hermione was not about to wake up and jump into action, and Draco thought about different spells he could use to revive her. But non-would be of any use if Voldemont stood as close as he was forever.   
  
"Why did you pick me?" He asked straightening, trying not to look intimidated, though he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ear. "Why not Hermione, why me? She has the same amount of power as I do." All he could think off was to bye time, and he did, Voldemont seemed to be taking his time with the answer. And even tough as it was Draco stood his ground, waiting rather bravely for the answer.  
  
"Will." He said simply, answering to the fear that ate Draco in the back of his mind. Had all those years, under his father's control, taken toll on him? Had the words unwillingly coming out of his mouth, hurt is willpower. "The girl is pure. You, on the other hand, are corrupt. You heart dampened, with the power that flows in your veins, you are greedy, and you would use your powers eventually, with or without me, to take control, to make them beg for mercy. You will do it for every time someone compared you to Potter, you will do it twice as many times for every time you compare yourself to Potter." He stepped back into the light and Draco could see his eyes glowing in the dim light. " But you will never kill Potter, you will keep him to watch, for spite. I on the other hand will kill him; crush him compress his memory until, we, are known as the great dark lords, and Potter could do nothing. Their dear Potter, unable, powerless to stop us. That way, when you do compare yourself to him, the word victory will be in that memory. Because that's all Potter will be. A memory." Draco knew the horror could be seen plainly on his face, but didn't do anything to hide it. He clutched at his neck, a painful lump growing; he stepped closer to the wizard, who in turn looked a little surprised at his reaction.  
  
"Voldemont," Draco hissed, surprised he hadn't flinched. "You are out of line." Draco was as surprised the evil wizard in front of him, but continued in a calm steady voice. "I, like yourself has said, am very powerful, I can kill you with one spell. No matter what you use to protect yourself. My power can eat through anything you hit me with." Draco, as slowly and as unobvious as he could, slid his wand out of his pocket, holding his breath. But Voldemont had seen and shot a spell at Draco. Instantly his wand shot up capturing the spell, and to his horror a ear-splitting screech escaped, slicing the air like a razor. Voldemont had a glazed over look, but it was only a second before he composed himself, showing no bewilderment of Draco's wand's actions.  
  
"I see you have come more prepared. I can see you have also gotten help from my old friend Jonah. I an also see he has perfected his craft." Draco was now beyond confused. How did Voldemont know about Jonah? But, then he thought, he knew that this wasn't really Voldemont.  
  
"Damien," He uttered the name like it tasted disgusting on his tongue. Damien bowed, deep and low. And when he rose his face had changed, into a smother less snake like one, a cruel smile cracked across his pale lips.  
  
"At your examination, I was wondering if you would forever call me by his name, I got that enough from his death eaters. And if you know Jonah you must have met Anika, the witch is much like your friend, headstrong, she was tortured for five days before she said a thing. I suppose that's why she wastes her time on the two of you. She would have rather died then give anything away, but I wouldn't give her the pleasure. She was a thorn. As was her descendent, one you call Lily Potter, but like Lily, she is disposable." Then Draco got it, the reason Anika looked like Lily Potter, because she had done what Damien had. "I am not so happy, though, on how my own descendent fell out of power. Letting that girl place a spell on the Potter boy." Draco groaned inwardly, not letting the fear show in any way. If Potter needed help he would need help also. Draco cursed at himself for doing just what Damien said he would. " I wouldn't do anything drastic." Damien was eyeing Draco's wand. "I will only offer this to you once more, then after that, if you do not except, you will die. But not before I kill your little friend, yes I think you will watch." He snapped his fingers once more and Hermione let out another cry, louder this time, with more pain and fear. Draco thought of his only options, he tried to devise a quick plan but nothing came to him. He could only do one thing to save Hermione.   
  
"Fine, I'll join you."  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"Sit still boy." Anika said to an agitated Ron who would pace, mutter to himself, insist to go back then sit. Anika had her head in her hands, trying to think on what could she do. Going to the future was out of the question that could change all of history. She had another idea but it was way too perilous. When Ron had asked what was going on, Jonah had explained to him of what had been happening and he went mad. He worried about Hermione and Harry. It was not that Anika wasn't worried, she was, but she also knew that they could win this, and that they probably would soon.  
  
"I have to go back." Ron said for the millionth time. Anika finally decided to put her idea to the test.  
  
"I agree." She said rising from her seat in front of the window. Both Ron and Jonah looked at her as if she were mad.  
  
"Are you mad?" Jonah said turning from his spot by the wall to look at her. Anika laughed.  
  
"Probably, but we cant go, Wynn cant go, we need someone to go." Jonah jumped as if he got an idea.  
  
"Konhel!" He said as if it had to make perfect sense. "We have to get him here, and we have to get him to give us the sword." He ran out of the room screaming for Wynn.  
  
"Konhel? Sword? Now what's going on?" Ron got up from his chair and looked to where Johan had disappeared  
  
" Konhel is a friend, a muggel. He has the ownership of the only sword that can stop time." Anika's face lit up, Ron could see the hope flooding onto her face. She grabbed Ron's arm and ran after Johan. " We can stop time here, and go to the future."  
  
"How does it work?" Ron asked, still being pulled along the twisting halls. "Are you sure it will work?"  
  
" It works by unsheathing and tapping it, that will stop time for all but the person, or people touching it. And it has never failed to work. We can use the time-turner." They turned a corner and bumped into Johan, latterly. They all fell to the ground in a tangle.  
  
"Sorry," Johan said getting up then helping the other two up, Ron nursing his elbow, Anika her head. But they didn't was a time, soon they were running to the door, where Konhel was to be within seconds. He lived only 15 minutes away at the next manor, but Johan had used a spell to make him arrive quickly. And, as they opened the door, Konhel was raising his hand to knock.   
  
"Come in," Ron could see the sword at his side.   
  
"What was that all about Johan?" Konhel asked closing the door behind him. Anika look ready to spell the whole thing to him when Johan held up his hand.  
  
"Think you could help us with something?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
Damien smiled, looking over Draco's shoulder at Hermione. "Good, I knew you would come where you belong, on the dark side. I don't think I'll need to hurt your friend any longer." He snapped his fingers twice, as Draco turned to see Hermione, he heard her waking up. She opened her eyes into little brown slits, squinting at her surroundings. When her eyes fell on Damien, they became wide and hateful. Draco went to her side, but she moved away. Looking at her arms tied to a tree, then to his free ones, his wand out. She could think of only two things. Draco came to save her or Draco was in league Voldemont. In that order, doubting Draco every second more she spent stuck. But that wasn't Voldemont. Harry had described Voldemont to a T. He had taken on a more snake like appearance in his resurrection.  
  
"Damien." She whispered to herself, looking from Damien to Draco then back again. She knew if she wanted to get out of the mess she was in she would have to ask one of the wizards before her. Too afraid to talk to the newfound enemy she controlled her thoughts toward Draco.  
  
'Malfoy. What the hell is going on?' Draco almost jumped at her use of his last name, but kept still trying not to make it obvious they were talking telepathically.  
  
'Well, many things. I was just offered the world and I took him up on the offer.'  
  
'You did what?' Hermione screamed, her voice, no longer soft, killing his ears.  
  
'Calm down Hermione, it was just a way of getting the spell off you.' Draco could see a spot of relief on Hermione's face, he was glad she believed him.  
  
"Now boy, its time to prove your loyalty. Kill the girl." Draco stepped further from the wizard; once again he was in a hard spot. But what was there to do? He couldn't kill Hermione, he wouldn't. He could hear Hermione speaking to him mentally but he wouldn't listen, thinking hard he tried too move closer to Hermione without being seen.  
  
"Why does she have to die?" He said trying once again to bye time. "I don't think so, no I don't want to kill her. There is no reason-you said you wouldn't hurt her." He knew he sounded like a child but he didn't care.   
  
"I know I said I wouldn't hurt her, I didn't say anything about you not hurting her, no do it. Or do the both of you want to die?" Damien looked murderous. Once again Draco heard Hermione, but thins time he listened.   
  
'Do it. Kill me.' Draco jumped, unable to hide his surprise.  
  
'What are you talking about? I wont kill you there is no way in the world.'  
  
' Kill me then him. Do it. Then go to the front of the forest and attack the army of death eaters. Remember the spell? Its Laberain-jentorestina-kllomeds-damello.'  
  
'I can remember the spell but I will not kill you.' Draco now turned to Hermione, unafraid of what Damien might think or say. 'There has to be some other way of doing this.' Then he thought of something. 'Where is your wand?' Hermione's face concentrated for a second.  
  
'In my pocket, the idiot left it in my pocket.' She sounded like this was stupid of the evil wizard, but the best thing for them. If only it would work.  
  
'When I shoot the spell the wand will react, as soon as I shoot the spell at you act dead, and then I'll turn around and get bozo over there.'  
  
'Do you think it will work?'  
  
'Its my plan, my plans always work.'  
  
  
############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##########   
  
AN: I don't like to leave with these many loose ends, but I'm sure I will get to the next part real soon. Now to leave you with a preview.  
  
Will Draco's plan work or leave himself and Hermione in more danger? Will the plan Anika has worked out work, or will going into the future change with their appearance, even with the sward? What would happen if nothing went the way they planed? Well you have to wait to see. ^_- And p.s.: I would like some of you to at least look at my other fic. I'm thinking of going on with it, but i wont if i don't get reviews. So if you have read it review, if you hadden't please go ahead an do so. ^_- Anyways Later Days. ^_~  
  
  



	8. Stunning reactions

  
  
***********************************************************************   
===============================================================   
  
"Are you telling me that you want to use my sward?" Konhel asked for the second time, Ron was growing impatient and was about to burst out and say " Bloody Hell yes!" when he continued. "I thought you said that you trained them, aren't they prepared for this precise thing?" Ron cooled down and looked to Anika, who was standing next to him with a string drink in her hands.  
  
"There is something that we had not told them." Johan said quietly. "The wands are designed to absorb negative spells now that I have put the spell on them. They have practiced here while the wands were ok to use against each other. They know only that the wands absorbed bad spells, what they don't know is, if one wand was to be directed towards the other one, now that I have made adjustments, the person directing the bad spell will be killed."  
  
"Then what r we waiting for?" Konhel said undoing the belt around the waist that held the sward. Anika wasn't as relieved as she looked tired. Johan seeing this turned to her.  
  
"You are staying here." He said. The Colour left from Anika's face and returned within seconds, starting at her neck in a deep shade of red.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do, I'm going no matter what you say!" Knowingly, Ron stepped back from her angry gaze, having enough of his mom's temper to know it meant trouble. The room seemed to freeze without the sword, no one moved as a deadly stare down went on between the two. Anika's look was stone, and Johan had relaxed his face to a determined, almost comfortable look. It took a second for Ron to realize, but when he did it hardly surprised him. They were communication without talking aloud.   
His mother often used the spell to tell his father off, he tried to look away from the two fighting people in front of him but he couldn't. The look of concentration was almost mesmerizing to watch. Like a broom crash, a sad site, but not so easily forgotten, usually attracting a lot of attention.  
  
"Are you guys going to argue all day or are we going to go help Hermione?"  
  
"And Draco." Anika added, not bothering to finish with Johan, she turned to Konhel.  
"Sorry? About wa-" He was out cold before he could even finish his sentence. Johan looked surprised, Ron just went over to where he had collapsed on the floor and undid the belt around the muggel's waist.  
  
"Well," Ron said, turning to face Anika. "What are we waiting for?" Ron looked from Johan and then back to Anika.  
  
"Sorry," She said again raising her wand once more.  
"Don't even-" They slowed his fall down and put him on one of the chairs. Johan looked at Anika worried, though he didn't want to end up he thought he should at least try to talk her out of going.  
  
" Don't even think about it Johan," Anika said raising the sward. " Or I'll leave you behind too." Giving up, Johan put one hand one the hilt of the sward as Anika unsheathed it.  
  
A/N:  
Not much, and I'm really sorry it took so long for me to do, but I have just been preparing for moving, which I just did last Friday, and I only now got my internet back. So I kind of lost track in the story and where to go from there, so I WILL be working on a plot twist and I hope its ready soon.   
  
Preview: A Plan, a Knife and the second last chapter.   



End file.
